Falling Apart in Broken Dreams
by xEmberChanx
Summary: Haruno Sakura is back! In an all new drama! She and Sasuke were expecting something BIG...And it didnt turn out that way. Enemies come back, and all hell breaks loose...Will Sakura be broken again?
1. Chapter 1

_It wasnt fair._

_It wasnt supposed to be like this._

_Were they getting back at me?_

**_"Im so sorry, Sakura chan...It wasnt your fault"_**

_**"I know Shizune...But..." **I cant help but break into sobs._

_Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek lovingly._

**_"Hn...Maybe we werent ready yet. Maybe later in life, we'll be happy. Things will be okay."_**

_That's a lie. I will never be okay. I will never be happy ever again. _

_I thought I was together..._

_But I think Im falling apart again..._

**10 months earlier... (March!)**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"So, hows your love life?" Ino asked me, handing me a pink rose. I smelled the rose and smiled. "That one smells really good," I said putting it down.

"No, no, you go ahead and keep it. What about this one?" She held up a rare black rose and handed it to me. I took it and smelled that one too.

"That one smells better than the other!"

"I know. Its the rarest rose in the world!"

I smiled and rested my head on my hands. Ino and I were picking flowers for Itachi's and Anko's wedding. (I know its hard to believe that Itachi finally settled down, But its true. There also expecting a baby...)

"So tell me, Ino, how's you and Shika?" Ino blushed and looked down.

"Nothing...You know, the usual..."

"Is Chouji taking you and him out to dinner again?"

Ino nodded. I giggled and picked up a yellow flower. I didnt get how everyone was paired together. I mean sure I knew me and Sasuke would get together, cuz the writer made it happen! (a/n: lol)

I could understand Rock Lee and Tenten getting together, because Neji is a complete ass and Lee is the nicest kid in Konoha. We allllll knew thay Hinata and Naruto would get together. It was so obvious!

But back to the real world...

I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"Hn...Sakura you smell good..." the voice said. I smiled and enjoyed the moment.

"C'mon Sasuke teme! Dont get all mushy on me!" Sasuke let go of me and we both turned to look at that blonde idiot, Naruto.

And the creepy thing is, he works as Tsunades assistant now!

I cant beleive it either...

"Hey Naruto." Ino said holding a box of purple tulips.

"Oi! Hey Ino chan!" Naruto said hold a peace sign.

I smiled as Sasuke leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Mm... Sasuke kun, your sweaty..." I murmered against his lips.

"I was training with Lee and Naruto...I wasnt so happy but then I thought of you giving me a massauge and that got me motivated..." He purred in my ear. I couldnt help but shiver and giggle. I knew that he meant by 'massauge'. It wasnt what your thinking...

"Ah, Sasuke kun, Shizune's training me tonight..."

"Skip it...dont leave me alone and hard--"

"Get a roommm!" Naruto announced seperating me and Sasuke away from each other.

"Gettin' freaky at a flower shop..." Ino sang holding a red rose. She placed in Sasuke's hair and pretended to take pictures.

"Thats a winner, Saucy!" Sasuke half smiled and gave the rose to me.

"To the love of my life." He said handing it to me. I took and set it back down.

Then thats when I happened.

My stomach got queasy and I placed my hands on the table, holding me up. I breathed deeply.

"Sakura whats wrong?" They asked in unison.

I was about to answer but when I opened my mouth, my stomach acid ran up my throat and came out all over the table.

My throat burned and I threw up again. Ino jumped up and grabbed a towel near by.

My knees weakened and I fell. My eyes were shutting and I felt my stomach curl as I threw up again.

"Some one get help!" I heard Sasuke yell before I felt my head hit the ground.

"Someone, Get help!!"

I didnt know what was going on, but I knew this was the new beginning of a new hell.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**LIKE ZOMG!! ITS BROKEN SAKURA 2 IS UP!!!! i hope you like this chap! pleaaaaseee tell me the straight truth! I was trying to put it off with other stories but i couldnt help it! I LOVE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS ALL OF YOU!!! lol well, ONWARD to the next chapter!**

**loves Reggie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Why cant I go in?" I asked trying to push pass Shizune.

"Because she doesnt want to see you yet."

"But Im her boyfriend!"

"She wants you to wait. Its a surprise! Now go home!"

I pouted some and stuffed my fists in my pockets.

Troublesome women! They never want to tell you anything! Just when things get good, they have to make you wait.

I wonder what surprise she had in mind.

Hm... (a/n: Pervy moment)

I walked up the staires and sighed. I didnt know what would happen when I walked through those doors. With Itachi, its always something...

I held in my breathe and pushed open the doors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAUCY!!" Itachi and Anko said in unison, throwing streamers and ballons at me.

"ITS NOT MY BIRTHDAY!" I shouted, cleaning myself. "and how many times do I have to tell you guys, STOP THROWING ME A PARTY EVERY TIME I COME HOME!"

You think it would be kind of cool having people who care about you throw parties for you everytime you come home. But It gets annoying after a while. I mean seriously, yesturday it was christmas, last week it was Kwanzaa, Last month it was Chinese new years.. and today, its my birthday. My birthday is a few months from now.

Its embarrassing to know your own brother doesnt even know when you were born. Its a damn shame.

"Sorry Saucy, Its just that were so happy to see you!" Itachi said, giving me a peace sign.

"Yeah! Sorry, we wont do it again!" Anko added clinging to Itachi.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You two say that, but then you do it again anyway!" I walked to the fridge and grabbed my self a tomato. " I swear, how many times do I have to tell you untill you get it through your thick skulls?!" I plopped on the couch and put my feet on the coffee table.

"Hey wheres Sakura?" Anko asked, as she and my brother sat down beside me. I took a bite out of tomato and lowered my eyebrows.

"She wasnt feeling well earlier so she went to Tsunades office." I said.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but she said something was a surprise. I wonder what it is."

Anko cupped her chin and smirked. "What was she doing?"

"Er, excuse me?"

"Like what were the symptoms?"

I thought back and made a face.

"She was throwing her guts all over the place at Ino's place." I said turning to look at her. She and Itachi shared glances and smiled.

"What?" I asked and took a huge bite of my tomato.

"Sakura may be pregnant," Itachi said.

I almost choked and spit out my food.

"Chotomate! (wait a minute; hold on) WHAT?!" I almost yelled, losing my balance and falling on my ass. Ank giggled and hepled me up.

"Ah, Saucy, Sakura chan might be pregnant. Arent you happy? You might be a Father!"

"H-HAPPY?! Are you kidding? Im not ready! I dont know if were both ready! I-its just so sudden and...and you dont know if she is or not okay? So lets not talk about it!"

"But Sas--"

"DROP IT!"

The room grew silent and uncomfortable.

I shifted in my seat and took a small bite out of my tomato.

"So...How was your weekend?" Itachi asked me. I gave him a confused look as he went on:

"What did you do? You know, do you like pens? I heard you liked pens. Here some crazy pens for you crazy pocket.." He shoved pens at me and continued; "..I happen to like pens too! You know, we should sit around and talk about pens all day. Inks. Pens. Caps. I love em."

It grew silent again.

"Uh, I dont really like pens..."

"Oh. Pencils?"

"Uh, there okay..."

Awkward silence...

Itachi started singing randomly; "What is love? Baby dont hurt me! Dont hurt me, no more!"

"What the hell?!"

I snapped my head towards him and he continued singing, and Anko joined in.

"What is love? Baby dont hurt me, dont hurt me, no more!"

My eyebrow twitched and I covered my ears. Then they started doing scary hand motions.

I was mentally scared and scarred for life!

Just then, (OH THANK GOD) The door opened and Sakura and Shizune walked in.

I jumped up and hugged Sakura's legs.

"Oh thank god, thank god, THANK GOD, you came to save me from this TOTURE!!"

I pointed showing the two what Anko and Itachi were doing.

"Are they high" Shizune asked.

"I honestly dont know!"

I stood up and looked at Sakura. She was smiling and blushing.

"Whats with you I said, kissing her cheek. She giggled and Shizune said "Go on, you can tell him the good news."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. "What is it that you need to tell me, babe?"

She smiled again and looked at me.

"Sasuke," she said.

"Hn?"

"Im.." she broke out in a squeal.

"Your...?"

"Sasuke..Im...Im...Im pregnant!!"

My eyes widened and I fell backwards, unconscience.

My eyes got blurry and all I could hear was Itachi and Anko singing 'I told you so' over and over.

"What hit 'em?" Shizune asked.

"Oh, Reality."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**lol second chappie is up! i love making itachi and Anko act like lil kids. It suits them well and its just soooo cute!! I just cant help my self! wel i hope you like this story. Im trying so hard to make it as good as the original broken Sakura. so bare with me people!! lol but i have this HUGE feeling that'll you'll LOVE THIS STORY!! welp like i always always ALWAYS say: ONWARD to the NEXT CHAP!!!**

**loves Reggie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Sasuke? Sasukeeee!"

Some one was shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and wiped them.

"What...What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"Reality hit you," Shizune said and giggled.

"We called Lee to give you CPR, but I guess he doesnt have to do that now," Itachi said cupping his chin.

Lee crashed through the door breathing harshly.

"Im here to save Sasuke!!" he said giving us a thumbs up.

"Sorry Lee, he's fine." Anko said.

"If you let that freak touch my lips, I'll kick your ass, Itachi!" I hissed

Itachi went chibi face. "You wont hurt your cute older brother, would you?" He pleaded.

I punched his chibi face and growled.

"Whoa! He didnt fall for the Itachi face!" Sakura and Shizune said in unison. I growled and shook my head.

"Okay, well, any way, I had this weird dream! Sakura was pregnant and Everything went black!"

"Well, its true, Saucy" Sakura said smiling. I fell back and Lee caught me.

"Stop fainting, dammit!" Itachi said shaking me over and over.

I started foaming at the mouth.

"Oh come on Sasuke! Its not that bad!!" Sakura scolded.

"What the hell are you saying?!" I shouted. "How can this be 'not bad'? This is bad! This is very very bad!"

"What the hell are _you_ saying?!" Sakura growled at me. "If you didnt want any kids, you should of thought before you fucked me!"

"Its not my fault the condom broke a few times!"

"UgH! I cant believe you, Sasuke Uchiha!"

I frowned and growled "Nobody asked me if I wanted little Sasuke's running around this house, now did we? No! I didnt agree to it then and Im not agreeing to it now. Besides, where going to have Itachi's kid running around here and you know I dont like kids and I dont want to deal with my own!"

Sakura balled up her fist and glared at me. "We talked about this Sasuke! I told you I wanted lots of children, and you agreed to it!"

"To tell you the truth, I didnt know what I was talking about. I was either drunk of you were naked beside me!"

Sakura growled and kicked my leg and headed upstaires with Shizune following her.

"OW!" I screamed after her. She flipped me off and stomped up the staires.

Lee also kicked me in the leg.

"What the hell?!"

"Thats what you get for angering Sakura chan!"

"Dont you have to go and be with Tenten somewere? Away from this house??"

Lee stuck his nose in the air and headed home.

"Tch..." Itachi helped me up.

"You got to admit though, Sasuke. Having a kid isnt that bad. And Sakura's gonna hafta carry it around for the next 9 months. She's not the only one who will be in a bad mood."

I looked at Itachi, then to the floor.

_I think I have an idea..._

****

**_Later that night..._**

I knocked on Sakura's door.

"Sakura chan?" I asked quietly. I slowly opened the door, cautious that she might throw something at me, and stuck my head through the door, She was on the bed hugging a pillow and watching her daily soap opras in spanish (a/n: I do that every day!)

I sat next to her and leaned against her. She was clearly ignoring me.

"Sakura chaaaan, you know you cant stay mad at me," I said nuzzling her cheek. She always melted when I acted like that.

She smiled and giggled.

"Ah, Sasuke, can we please try to work this out?"

"Hn?"

"You know, about the baby."

I tensed up. "About that... I was thinking.. you know, to save us from alot of greif..."

"Hai?" Her green eyes shined as she looked at me. I gulped.

"M-maybe, you should get an abortion. You know, so it saves us from trouble and stuff..."

Her smile vanished and she replaced it with anger. All hell broke loose. (He means Inner Sakura)

"WHAT?!" She screamed raising her fist.

"Whoa whoa whoa, lets not get violent now.." I squeaked backing up.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL URCHIN!! YOU SELFISH SONUVA--"

Great. Now Im majorly fucked up.

She punched me.

"CHA!! UCHIHA YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" She yelled. I fell off the bed and rubbed my cheek.

"I was j-just saying!!" I whimpered. She growled and threw my out the door way.

"Im not replacing that!" I yelled. She threw a book at me.

"Saku--"

She threw another one at me.

I stood up, which was a bad idea, and she threw a kunai at me, barely missing my head.

"Now you listen here--" She threw a dictionary at me and I flew down the steps. I landed at the bottom and moaned in pain.

Itachi and Anko stood over me, shaking their heads.

"You know Saucy, You need to learn when to put your foot down." Itachi stated.

Anko looked at him and said "Well, Jiriaya put his foot down, and Tsunade chopped it off."

Awkward Silence.

"You know what Sasuke, maybe you should just hold her and tell her how you feel!"

"I tried."

"No you didnt. It shouldnt of ended like this.."

I layed on the floor and sighed. I guess I couldnt do anything about her final desicion.

Fatherhood, here I come...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Poor sasuke. haha chopped off. that was funny. Well i hoped you liked this chap. i gotta o my homework now.. what a drag. be back as soon as possible welp like i always always ALWAYS say: ONWARD to the NEXT CHAP!!!**

**loves Reggie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura's P.O.V**

" I just got a highscore!"

"W T G!" (Way to go!)

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and I were sitting around texting each other for no reason.

"O N O D!" (oh, no you didnt!) Temari exclaimed, looking at me smirking.

I smiled and continued texting. Shizune walked out and sat down next to me.

"Sakura, who are you texting?" she asked.

"Oh, My Bffl, Ino" I responded, not looking up from from my phone. (Oh, my best friend for life, Ino)

"But she's right next to you!" We all burst in giggles.

"Hey, what happened last night?" Shizune asked a few minutes later. I looked at her.

"Nani?"

"I was walking passed your room and Itachi and Sasuke were fixing the door. What happened??"

The other girls looked at me.

"Well, you wont believe this!!" I went into gossip girl mode.

"What?"

"What?"

"Sasuke wanted me to get an abortion!"

It went silent.

"OH NO HE DIDNT!!!"

"Yes he did!"

"I think he tried putting his foot down." Shizune trailed off, rubbing her chin.

"But, Jiraiya tried putting his foot down, and I heard Tsunade chopped it off." Temari said and blinked.

"Yeah, tell me something we didnt know, Temari." Tenten said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I saw Jiraiya and Tsunade kissing!"

We all looked at her with disgusted faces.

"I bet it was romantic," Hinata smiled, twirling her hair.

"I dont think so. It was like they were eating each others face off or something."

_Awkward Silence..._

"Well...anyway, why did he want you to get an abortion?" Ino asked, patting my shoulder.

"He thought it would lift the weight off our shoulders of something." I mumbled.

"He's so unsensitive!" Tenten added in disgust. "How can you _live_ with that guy?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you and Lee." Temari smirked, pushing Tenten aside.

"Just so you know, Rock Lee is the most passionate guy I have ever met, unlike Sasuke--"

"Girls, girls, please. All of our men our sensative _sometimes_, but its not just that," I said cutting in before a fight was created.

"What?"

"I dont think its that Sasuke doesnt _want_ to have a baby, I think he thinks he's not ready."

Shizune nodded in agreement.

"That could be it."

I looked at my phone and decided to text Sasuke.

_Sasuke, Whats up? Sorry about yesterday. How is everything?_

I sent the message and waited impatiently for him to text back.

My phone vibrated and I jumped, screaming "WTF!?" (a/n: that happens to me alll the time! lol)

They looked at me.

"Uh, mind your own business." I said and sweat dropped.

I opened my phone and gasped.

_I dont care what you say. I cant be a father. I just cant. Im leaving tonight. _

_Im sorry._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I slammed the door and ran to Sasuke's room. He was still packing.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" I yelled shoving him up against the wall.

"I told you, I just cant deal with this right now. I..I cant be a father right now, okay? And plus, Im on my way to complete a mission, thank you." he said coldly. I growled and punched his shoulder.

"Whats wrong with you!?" I yelled, "thats a lie and you know it! Why cant you just tell me the turth?!" Sasuke glared at me with his cold onyx eyes.

"Listen Sakura, if you want the truth, fine. I wasnt planning on having any kids with you, okay? I dont want 'em and I dont like 'em."

My eyes widen and I punched him again.

"Ow!"

"You bastard! Then why did you agree on it?!"

"I told you, you were naked and I was distracted!!"

"So what, am I only here to relieve your urges!?"

"Yes!"

"WHAT!?" I through him on the ground and stepped on his neck.

"I am not what I used to be, a slut! And if you think for one second that I am no more to you than a fuck buddy, Im gonna kick your ass, Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked up at me and frowned.

"Your a woman! A woman. Females are supposed to tend to a males every need!"

"What, do you live in the dark ages? No one believes that shit any more! And a woman is more important and powerful than a man, because we create life. And we can take it back! So if you want to lose what you have then--" Sasuke grabbed my ankles and swung me down, banging my head on the floor. I cried out in pain and rubbed my head.

"Sasuke you cant--"

"I can do anything I fucking want without you telling me what to fucking do!" He yelled. I tried standing up but he pushed me into the wall.

"Sasuke--" He kissed me savagely; biting and scratching my tongue like a wild animal. He let go and whispered "Its better to fuck you when your angry...it turns me on more..."

My eyes widen and I threw him across the room.

"Bitch!" He shouted.

"Fucking Pig!" I screamed back. He stood up and grabbed his stupid clothes.

"Have this stupid fucking baby on your own! I dont need you and you defenately dont need me! Im taking my shit and Im leaving!" Sasuke roared shoving passed me. I smacked the back of his head as tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh yeah? W-well if you think your so fucking big and bold, were the hell are you gonna go?! You'll get nowhere without me!"

"Im going to go find someone that will do whatever I say, When I say it. Not anything like **_you!_**"

He started stomping down the stairs and and ran after him screaming from the top of the stairwell.

"Fine! I dont fucking need you!"

_Dammit Sasuke! You know I need you. Im nothing without you._

"Im going!" he yelled from the bottom.

"Then go!! No ones stopping you!"

_Please dont go...Cant you see Im trying to stop you?_

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

_No! Not fine! Im anything but fine! This situation is not fine! Dammit Sasuke get your ass back up these stairs and smother me in your deep kisses, apologizing..._

Sasuke gave me one last look, then he left.

Just like that.

I clenched my fist and tried to hold in all my pain and fear and sadness.

I was scared.

I wasnt sure what I'd do without Sasuke. I mean, without him, I wouldnt be here today.

Without him, none of this would of happened.

Without him, I would die a slow painful death and spiral into a deep, dark pit of insanity.

I leaned on the rail and cried. I stood there and cried, long and hard.

_Oh Sasuke...What am I going to do without you?..._

_Without You  
The Ground Thaws  
The Rain Falls  
The Grass Grows_

Without You  
The Seeds Root  
The Flowers Bloom  
The Children Play

The Stars Gleam  
The poets dream  
The Eagles Fly  
Without You

The Earth Turns  
The Sun Burns  
But I Die  
Without You

Without You  
The Breeze Warms  
The Girl Smiles  
The Cloud Moves

Without You  
The Tides Change  
The Boys Run  
The Oceans Crash

The Crowds Roar  
The Days Soar  
The Babies Cry  
Without You

The Moon Glows  
The River Flows  
But I Die  
Without You

The World Revives

Colors Renew

But I Know Blue  
Only Blue  
Lonely Blue

Within Me, Blue

Without You

Without You  
The Hand Gropes  
The Ear Hears  
The Pulse Beats

Without You  
The Eyes Gaze  
The Legs Walk  
The Lungs Breathe

The Mind Churns  
The Heart Yearns

The Tears Dry  
Without You

Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Cause I Die

Without You

Without You

Without You

Without You...  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**lol heyas this is a sad chappie i think. i had to add the song and everything to go with the feelings. sasuke left! omg! but its not a surprise, that perverted freak. but who can blame him for not being ready? but he didnt have to be all unsensitive about it, lol. well, OMWARDING to the next dramatic chappie!!**

**lurves, Reggie McMuffin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Sasuke, where do you think your going?"

Itachi was walking next to me as I dragged my stuff down the sidewalk.

"Geez calm down Itachi! Dont get your thong all twisted up!" I mumbled as I walked on.

Itachi stopped to look at me. "How am I going to calm down?...And Im not wearing a thong!"

I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Im just gonna stay with Naruto for a while okay? If you must know my business."

"Im your older brother, of course I want to be in your business!"

"Nosey."

I sighed and walked on. Not caring.

Sakura was acting like a bitch and I didnt want to be in there for a while.

Goddammit, Im not ready for a kid! Do you know how much work that is? I wont be a free man! I'll have to change diapers and...change more diapers...ugh! I cant do it! Its just to much!

"Sasuke, Sakura needs you!"

"No she doesnt. I didnt need it from her and I dont need it from you!"

I pushed Itachi aside and walked up Naruto's steps.

I knocked on his door, okay, more like banged, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"NARUTO BAKA YOU BETTER ANSWER!!" I yelled. Itachi gave me a look then morphed through the door.

3...

2...

1..

"AHHHHHHHH WHO LET ITACHI IN HERE?!" I heard Naruto yell.

"I let myself in!"

"You could of knocked!"

"We did!"

"'We'?"

"Look outside."

Naruto walked outside and rubbed his eyes, getting a good look at me.

"Teme?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**lol heyas...sorry this is so short!! im not supposed to be on right now,, lolz and I need to practice for my solo in hairspray! D yup! well, i'll try my best to upload more okay?? bye!!**

**lurves, Reggie McMuffin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I scrunched up my face.

"Teme?" I asked furiously. Sasuke looked down and scratched his neck.

"Naruto...I need to ask you something.."

"Was it so important that you had to march yourself all the way down here, waking me up in the middle of the night?!"

He sighed.

"Its only 7 o clock...dumbass."

"Oh."

_awkward silence_

"Well anyway, why you all the way down here?" I asked. He stood there for a while.

"Can I..." He sighed. "...Stay with you for a couple of days? Maybe?"

I snapped my head towards him. "What?! You have your own house! My place is cramped as it is!"

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Well, Sakura and I got in a huge fight. And she kinda..kicked me out, I should say."

I raised my eyebrow and frowned some.

"She kicked you out of your own house?"

He cringed and gave me a look.

"Oh, come on, dobe! I dont have anywhere to go and I need a break from all the madness thats going on there! Just let me stay, for a few days. Please?"

I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"No!"

"What why??"

"Because I dont need another mouth to feed here!"

"Oh come on! you have plenty of Ramen to last for a life time? So what you gotta use one extra. Betcha you'd let Hinata have one!"

"She's not in this!!"

"Whatever!"

"No!"

_a couple of hours later after Sasuke sulked away..._

I was out getting more ramen until I saw an old beat up box near Ichiraku's.

_Huh?_

I walked over to it and kicked it.

"Hey! You crazy kids get away from my box!" A voice hollered at me.

"What the hell!?"

A very old looking person crawled out of his box and shook his fist at me.

He had black hair, 5 o clock shadow, and very smelly clothes. I blinked.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?! What?!" The man looked at me. I sweatdropped.

"What the hell happened to you?!" I cried getting a good look at him. He looked back at me.

"What do you think I am?!"

I stared at him and started to think.

"Well, you look terrible.and that funky smell...your...a Football player!"

"No."

"A space man?"

"No."

"I know! I football playing space man that--"

"Dont you get it, Naruto?!" He cried, as big juicy tears rolled down his cheeks. "Im a Loser!!"

"Now thats something we both agree on!" I said giving him a thumbs up. He glared at me but continued.

"I lost my job,"

"You dont have a job!"

I lost my house,"

"Well, thats true enough..."

"I lost everything I ever had!! No food, No water, Nothing! Ichiraku gave me a peice of bread, but I got hungry and I ate it all at once without saving anything for later!"

"Well, okay then...Yeah... Thats true. But what about your weapons? Dont you still have those??"

"No one would by them, so I had to eat them!!" He started crying all over again.

I twitched and felt like I was re living a moment.

"But how could you have become an old man within a few hours!? Do you have raging hormones of something??" I asked pointing to his growing beard.

"Im growing by the second. You can save me if you let me into your home and feed me and love me!" He gave me a puppy dog pout. I fell over, chibi style.

"Fine... You can come live with me...stupid teme..." I mumbled clutching my fist. This was _really_ embarrassing..

"Really??" Sasuke got all shiny eyed like alittle kid who just got promised a peice of candy. I sweatdropped and sighed.

_The world is a very interesting place sometimes..._

When we got back to my place. I opened the door and moved out of the way to let him inside. "Make yourself at home."

He threw his bags on me and literally made himself at home, by jumping on couch, turning the TV on.

"Hey, Naruto can you get me something to drink?" he asked. I scowled and slammed the door and dropped his stuff on the ground.

"You want fries with that?" I mumbled, walking to my kitchen.

"No, But a Tomato would be great!" I sighed loudly. "Get it your own damn self! Just because I let you stay here doesnt mean Im going to let you mooch offa me!"

Sasuke turned around and smiled.

"Ah ah ah, Im your guest Naruto! Treat me with love and respect! Now fetch me my tomato, slave!" I growled and stomped in the kitchen. I chucked some left over ketchup packets.

"Thats as close to tomatoes that I have."

Sasuke gave me a look. I smirked.

"So why are you here anyway, Teme?" I asked, plopping down next to him. He stretched and placed his arms around his head.

"Sakura's Pregnant."

I blinked.

"WELL, IF YOU WERE GONNA FUCK HER, DIDNT YOU KNOW YOU WERE GONNA KNOCK HER UP?!" I shouted shooting up. He sighed.

"Well, I couldnt think of anything at the moment. She was naked and--"

"Please dont go into detail."

"Sorry. But it was amazing."

I rolled my eyes and blushed lightly. I felt some pangs of jealousy. I's no fair. Sasuke can get some, and I get none.

"Hey," Sasuke nudged me. "Is Hinata good in bed?" I snapped my head towards him and blushed darkley.

"D-dont talk about Hinata that way, pervert!"

"Oh, now _Im _the pervert. At least I didnt try to sneak into the girls hot spring with that stupid Harem -Sexy no- Jutsu!"

I turned away and gave a snort. "Shut up. I was young and stupid."

"You still act that way." Sasuke laughed and playfully pushed me.

"Hey!!"

I pushed him back. We started playing aroung and we both fell off of the bed.

**_BUT..._**

Somehow, our lips met.

Sasuke leaned on top of me, passionately kissing me. I blushed and kissed him back.

He ran his hands up my sides and kissed me deeply.

Me, being vunerable, let him do whatever he wanted to me.

And I liked it.

He pulled away suddenly. I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a stab of rejection.

"Naruto.."

"Sasuke.."

"..."

No one said anything for a while. He still sat on top of me and all we did was stare at each other.

"Do you think this is wrong?"

"I dont know..."

It got silent again. I couldnt stand the silence any longer. I suddenly blurted out:

"Sasuke, do you think me and you were meant for each other?"

I saw a blush spread on his face.

"I-I dont know.."

It got silent again, but he smiled. I smiled back.

"He leaned back down and kissed me again. I smiled against his lips and lost my mind again and kissed him back, loving the feeling of our tongues come together as one.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O-M-G I didnt know this would happen in my story! I wasnt gonna write this but my fingers had minds of their own and now i have this!! OMG OMG, i think its kinda cute, but then my story gets all thrown out of wack and everything gets all funky. lol but do you guys think its a good twist to the story? I do now! omg, im loving this story more and more! I wanna see if Sasuke and Naruto actually get together! I dont know yet, but if they do, im gonna have to change some of my story around! -muahahahahahaha!- lol i wont do that to you guys. But this makes things abit more interesting. Things are getting hot around Sasuke and Naruto. Whats gonna happen next?? ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**loves on and on and forever, Reggie**

**P.S If you want to see some of my artwork, go to i think. kk? love ya alll**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakura's P.O.V next morning...**

Stupid Sasuke. Always screwing things up when he has the chance! Why'd hego out and do something stupid like that? WHY?

"Sakura lets go out to eat! Just you n me!" Ino said poking my side. I was at the flower shop again with her. I was helping her out again, hoping I wont pass out, yet again.

I slammed my forehead on the table. "Ugh, I really dont feel like doing anything."

"Oh come on Sakura chaaan!! Pleaaase?" She pleaded. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay fine."

"Yay!"

I slid off the table and landed on my feet softley. "Come on then, if were gonna go."

Ino smiled and turned around and yelled "Shikamaru! Im going out to lunch with Sakura, mkay?"

There was silence.

_In the other room..._

Shikamaru was sleeping.

_Sweatdrop._

Ino and I started walking until we passed Naruto's house.

_Maybe...we should..._

"Maybe we should invite them along!" Ino said and smiled. I shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

I walked up the staires, but then I stopped. Something was telling me to go around back..

Inner Sakura...

**GO AROUND BACK!!! CHA!!!**

**_Why?_**

**CUZ! I feel something's goin on. GO GO GO!! CHA!**

I narrowed my eyes and jumped over the railing and hopped the fence. Ino sluggishly followed me.

"What are you doing?" She asked, raising her eye brow, I shushed her and started to creep towards the window.

"Sakura I dont think this is sush a good idea..."

"Shhh!!"

**CHA!!! I feel something's going on in there! HURRY UP!!!**

I peeked through the window.

"Mmmm...Sasuke..."

"Yes, Naruto kun?"

Ino and I looked at each other.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON THAT I DONT KNOW ABOUT!_

**_CHAAAAAA WHAT THE FUCK?!_**

I squinted my eyes and tried to get a clearer view. My eye brows shot up and Ino got a nose bleed and fell over.

"THE HEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!?!?!?!" I screamed in a whisper.

NARUTO AND MY,_MY,_**_MY,_** SASUKE, WERE EATING EACHOTHERS FACES OFFFFFF!!!!!!!!

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" I screamed and punched A trash can. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! starts speaking in angry japanese"

"SASUKE YOU GAY BASTARD!!!!!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**lol sorry i couldnt write much. its a TO BE CONTINUED. im leaving for spring break soon so I wont be on for a whooollleee week!!! lol well, HAPPY SPRING BREAK GUYS!!!!! byeee!**

**luvs Reggie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura's P.O.V continued...**

I couldnt believe this!!

Just when I thought my life couldnt get any worse, it does.

The world just loooooves proving me wrong, doesnt it?

Ino glanced at me. "Well, What are you going to do?" I clenched my fists in anger, but I took deep breathes and tried to calm down. I swear, i wanted to CLAW THEIR EYES OUT. "GRRRRR!!" I roared instantly, about to crash myself into the window so I could hurry up and KICK SOME ASS!!

I lunged for the window, but Ino held me back.

"What the hell!?" She snapped. "Do you WANT us to be caught??"

I growled. "But I wanna kick his ass!!"

"Well, we cant do that!!"

Finally, they stopped kissing.

"Sasuke kun...Why did you stop?"

Because...someone is watching us.."

Ino and I snapped our heads at each other.

"Shit! He has sharigan!!"

"Oh yeah!"

...

"RUUUUUUUUUN!!"

Ino and I ran like hell! I closed my eyes as I could feel his chakra coming closer and closer. He was coming after us.

I turned around and saw Sasuke.

"Ah, Fucking hell, he's right behind us!"

"Then what do you think we should now?"

"KEEP RUNNIN!!"

"GOOD IDEA!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

As we were running, someone grabbed my arm, so I grabbed Ino for support.

It was Gaara.

"Gaara--"

He covered our mouths with Sand and held us close.

_Oh I see...He's sending our chakra into our bodies so Sasuke wont see us. Why couldnt I think of that!?_

Sasuke looked around and did shifty eyes. Then mumbled. "Oh, fucking hell...I lost them..."

As he walked farther and farther away, Gaara let us go and we breather heavily.

"Th-thanks Gaara.." He mearly nodded.

Ino looked at her phone and sighed heavily.

"Ugh...Dad needs me at the shop. Bye Sakura! Thanks alot, Gaara kun!"

I smiled. Gaara nodded and said a low "No problem, Ino."

When Ino poofed away, I turned around and waved goodbye at Gaara.

"Thanks alot Gaara!"

He then grabbed my wrist. I blushed slightly.

"Do you...want me to...walk you home, Sakura Chan?"

OoOoOoOo

"So your pregnant?"

"Yeah...fucking sucks. Especially with Sasuke..."

"Ah yeah...totally sucks.."

"Yeah.."

"I meant about the Sasuke thing. I think the baby thing is pretty cool. You'd be a great mother."

I looked at Gaara and blushed.

"Th-thanks."

As we came up my stairs, I smiled at Gaara.

"Thanks for walking me home, Gaara kun. I--"

Then it happened.

He kissed me, deeply.

I blushed, and kissed him back.

His tongue was so wonderfully rough and gentle at the same time...He was such a good kisser.. And I was loving every minute of it.

After we parted, I whispered, "Why...why did you kiss me, Gaara kun?"

"Because I love you, Sakura Chan..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**LOL!! I CHANGED EVERYTHING!! 8 D I FEEL GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREAT!! lol, hope you like it! lol im so eVIL and im lovin it!! lol byee**

**luvs Reggie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

"Sasuke."

I moaned loudly and turned over.

"Go away, Naruto.."

"Sasuke kun.."

He was shaking me now.

"Dammit!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What do you need, Naruto? You tired me out last night."

"But Sasuke, Itachi stopped by to give you this," He handed me an evelope.

"What the hell?" I took and opened it. The peice of paper was abit crumpled and It had a fresh scent. That means it that sent _today_.

I raised my eyebrow in suspision.

"Is this some kinda joke?"

"No, I swear!"

I sighed and opened the peice of paper.

I gasped. It read:

_Foolish Sasuke, You lack hate. I have hate and obtained love. Remeber...**Sakura Haruno? **Well, I have captured her (metophorcally speaking) I love her and she's mine._

_--Gaara Kazekage._

I growled and balled up the peice of paper. "So THATS how it is?! She's with Gaara now!?" I screamed throwing the paper across the room. Dammit, I forgot about her since I've been with Naruto. I mean, I hafta admit, its not like Im _in love_ with Naruto or anything, Its just, I think I was experementing. Just wondering what it was like to be with another man. I guess if I _was_ gay, I'd like to have Naruto has a boyfriend. Im pretty sure thats what he thinks too.

Naruto went to pick up the paper, and he read it also. He gave me a look. I rubbed my temples.

"I know, I know.."

He came back over to me and sat beside me.

"You know Sasuke, this thing we've been having for the past few days...Well, I kinda talked to Iruka about it..."

I turned my head slowly to face him, with an angry look.

"You. Did. **_WHAT?" _**

He back up abit, waving his hands furiously.

"N-now now, before you get into one of your moods, Iruka told me about it. He said it was just lust!"

I stared at him.

"Please explain, it might save your life.."

"Listen, This...this hot tension between us...We dont care for each other, Its just lust! We havent had sex with any woman for a while, so thats why we kinda...did it together. Thats what lust can to ya', thats what Iruka Sensei said. He said it was perfectly norma for men and women, to turn the the affections to the same sex, to get the same amount of love from the opposite sex that we havent had in a while. He said thats what happened between Him and Kakashi Sensei!" (a/n: **okay okay, i made all of that up on the spot. lol) **

I sat there, looking at Naruto in amazement.

"Im not sure what you just said, But I think it was something smart."

He punched my arm.

"KIDDING. GOSH... Well...Now that you mention it..I havent had hot wet animal sex with Sakura ever since I found out she was knocked up."

Naruto's eye twitched.

"Too much info?"

"Yeah.. Only by ALOT."

"Sorry."

"AnYwAy...Hinata and I havent done it since YOU moved in."

"Oh geez, Its all my fault now?"

"No, no, just saying."

"Whatever.."

"Well what do we do now? Gaara loves Sakura and you have no idea how she feels about him."

I folded my arms.

"Tch...N-not like I care..."

"Yes you do."

"No I dont."

"Yes you do."

"NO. I dont."

"Fine," Naruto sighed. "She's having YOUR kid, and soon, Gaara, Kazakage, Will be the father of an Uchiha baby. They'll probably move to the Village hidden in the Sand. Just think, Sasuke. Temari will be an Aunt and KAnkuro will be an Uncle...Then maybe the kid will hafta carry around a giant fan, puppet and gourd on its back. Maybe wear eyeliner for the rest of his life--"

"OKAY OKAY, I get it! You told me enough informationf for a WHOLE WEEK of nightmares!!"

"Well what are you planning to do?!"

"I DONT KNOW"

"Do you love her still?"

"Yes."

"You miss her?"

"Yes."

"YOU WANT HER BACK!?"

"YES!!"

"WHAT!?"

"YES!!"

"I STILL CANT HEAR YOU!!"

" I SAID YESS!!" I screamed, causing Naruto to fall over.

"..Ow."

"Sorry. But you kept pushing it and pushing it!!"

"Sorry, but you atleast gotta do SOMETHING."

"YOSH!!" Lee burst through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" NAruto and I yelled.

"I gave been listening to what happened, and I want to help!"

"No Lee. Your drunk."

"NO IM NOT! I really want to help!"

"Should we let him help?"

I sighed.

"Fine."

"Good, Because I have a plan!"

"Oh god. Now were fucked."

**Gaara's P.O.V**

"Mm..."

"Gaara kun..."

I was ontop of Sakura Haruno, The prettiest girl I have ever met. I was _kissing_ her. It was the first girl I had ever kissed, and I was loving every minute of it.

Ah, Her lips were so addicting, and she was just so beautiful..I couldnt help myself. She broke the kiss so we could catch a breath.

"Gaara kun.."

"Hm?"

"Talk to me.."

"Okay, Well, you'll never guess what happened to me today! I--"

"No no, Gaara. Talk Dirty to me..."

My eyes widened. I had never done _that_ before!! I started to freak out.

"W-well, U-uh...I dont understand--"

"Say something hot."

I was sweating bullets.

"U-uh..um...Aruba?"

_a couple of hours later..._

"Aruba? You said _Aruba??_" Kankuro asked, snacking on a sandwhich he saved from dinner for a late night snack.

"I freaked out alright? I didnt know what to do! But it wasnt a total loss. We cuddled."

Kankuro snorted. "Oh, you cuddled? How many times?" He said in sarcasm.

"Shut up!" I growled. "It was nine. But Like I said, Im just not the dirty talking kind of guy!"

"Whats the big deal? I mean, seriously, its not all that hard, is it?"

"Well...Yeah..."

"Well then why are you so worried? I mean all you gotta do is say what you wanna do to her...or what you want her to do to you...Or what you think other people are doing to each other.." Kankuro smirked.

"Oookayy??.."

"Okay, Try something on me." He put down his sandwhich and turned to look at me.

"Please be joking." I mumbled and twitched.

"Why not?" He shrugged. "Come on, just close your eyes and tell me what you'd like to be doing to me right now."

I sighed.

"Okay, um... Im uh...in my appartment.."

"Yeah...okay, keep going..."

"Thats it! Im in my appartment, your not there, and were not having this conversation!"

"Fine alright, I'll start, okay? Alright look.. -ahem-"

I stared at him.

"Oh Gaara...You got me so hot, I want your lips on me now!! Alright, you say something."

I looked away and slightly blushed.

"I..really dont think so.."

"Oh come one! You love her right?"

"Right.."

"Ya' wanna see her again, right?"

"Right."

"Well, If you cant talk dirty to me, then you cant talk dirty to her! Now tell me you want to caress my butt!!"

AWKWARD SILENCE..

I sighed heavily.

"Fine, turn around, I just dont want you staring at me while Im doing it."

"Okay then." He turned around so his back was facing me.

"Okay...um...I uh...wanna feel your hot soft skin with my lips.."

"Good...keep going.."

"I...wanna take my tongue and..." (Temari walks in the room silently to see what was going on)

"Say it, SAY IT!!"

"...And run it all over your body until your trembling with.." (Temari accedently knocks over a chair, ruining the moment)

"With?" Temari asked, smirking.

"Its a funny story..." Kankuro mumbled.

"No no, Its okay. I was rooting for you kids to get together!" And with that, Temari walked out.

There was an awkward silence.

"You know...That trembling thing was good."

"Shut up!"

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I sighed.

Anko left to go on a day mission, and I was going to bored all day.

Its sucks to be me right now..

I walked upstairs to get my Pink grapefruit shampoo.

I loved that suff!

"As I was walking, I wasnt paying any attention and I when I looked up I saw Sakura with shorts and and a towel around her chest.

"Whoa!"

She looked at me for a minute, then let out a glass breaking scream and dropped her towel.

My eyes widened as I got a quick look at her breasts.

She grabbed a blanket and covered herself up.

"Itachi! What are you doing here!?" She hissed.

"Well, I live here, but I was only here to get some shampoo--"

"Dont you know anything about privacy?!"

"I do! But Sakura I think you should know.."

"What? **_WHAT!?" _**

"Um..That blanket has a relativley open weave...So I can uh..Still see your nippular area.."

"UGH!!" She threw a book at me and stormed off.

_TWENTY MINUTES LATER..._

"Oh come on, Sakura, Please talk to me!"

"NO!"

Me, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Tenten, Hinata, and Konohamaru were randomly at Ichiraku's later that day.

"Whats wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, Sakura's still mad at me because I saw her boobies this morning." I explained.

"What!?" Gaara snapped his head at me.

"It was an accident. I didnt mean to walk in like that. All I wanted was shampoo.."

"Can we just drop the subject?!" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah! Those arent her boobies, those are her _breasts." _Konohamaru pointed out.

"...Yeeaaah...I was hoping for more of a change.."

"You know, I've always liked 'Bazoombas. It kinda gave it a latin spin." Ino added. I gave her a 'wtf' look.

"I dont know why your so mad, Sakura. You have very nice boobies."

She crossed her amrs and legs.

"Nice? There just...Nice? I mean, seriously, NICE!? I mean, MITTENS are nice!!"

I went silent and put my hands up around the sides of my face.

"Rock. Hard place. Me."

"Well," Shikamaru spoke up. "Since were all adults here, I think there should be a reasonable solution. Since you saw her boobies, I think you should show her your...weewee."

Sakura smirked. "Yeah. Kinda like a 'Tit for Tat'"

"Well, Im not showing her my 'Tat'" I said flatley.

"You know," Temari spoke up. "I had a weird dream last night. Shikamaru and I were fucking on this table."

"Was I any good?" Shikamaru asked eagerly. "Cuz in my dreams with Ino, I dont know what Im doing.."

"Well, you certainly knew your way around the table! But Shika wasnt the only one there! So was Chouji!"

Shikamaru smirked. "So was it me and you first or you and him?"

Temari smiled.

"Sometimes, It wasnt even me!"

Shikamaru stopped smiling.

"Ew! Thats just gross! chouji's my best friend! You have got to be joking!"

"Nope!"

"Was anyone else there? You know, to pass out mints?" Konohamaru asked.

"Mints?"

"Um, Yeah."

"Not that I know of..Mints?.."

I just has to laugh! Its random moments like this when Im glad I have friends like these guys.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**LOL!! I think this is my FAVORITE chapter of all stories I've EVER created!! It has a whole bunch of funny crap in it, and its just so random! I like the part when Kankuro was trying to teach Gaara how to talk dirty!! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!! i couldnt stop laughing when I read it over! It was just so funny! lol. Boobies is a funny word to say. LOL! and so is jiggle. Jiggle. Boobs. Jiggly boobs. -starts laughing all over again- sorry, i had a spazzed out random moment! lol, i've been up writing this for a couple of hours. 3 hours to be exact. -well, i kept getting distracted- lol, i really hoped you liked this chapter! lol i worked hard and made it extra long just for you all! well, im gonna get me some breakfast. bye!! ONWARD TO NEXT CHAP!**

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura's P.O.V **

I saw him again.

Sasuke Uchiha.

We passed each other at the market.

I was out buying more eyeline for Gaara, and then there he was, leaning against the wall of the store, as if he were waiting for me.

"Sasuke kun?" I murmered as I walked towards him. "Sasuke kun, what are you doing here?"

He didnt say anything except he grabbed my arm and pulled me and dragged me off.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled trying to break free. His grib was tight and he did not let go. I sighed and let him drag me away from where my destination.

He took me to a dark corner and pushed me up against the cold brick wall. I cringed in pain and let out a small squeal.

"Sasuke ku--"

He started to kiss me. He claimed my lips harshly and grabbed my wrist so I would not fight him. I tried pulling away put I started to give in to his tender yet rough mouth. But I kept trying anyway.

He let go of my wrist and slid his hands down my sides. I shivered as an erotic sensation ran up my spine.

He bit my ear playfully as I felt his warm breath on the rim.

He whispered, "I love you Sakura _chan. _And if I cant have you... Then no body can... And if that doesnt work...The I may have to force upon you.."

My eyes widened in fear as he said it. He seemed to stress the word 'chan' and it freaked me out. I pulled my head back, trying to dodge his lips.

"Sasuke kun, what the hell are you doing?! This is right! Im...Im with Gaara Kun now...And--"

He cut me off instantly and began kissing me again.

"N-no! Stop S-Sasuke!..Ngh.."

I slammed me against the brick wall again. I shrieked in pain.

"Im sorry, Sakura _chan,_ But now, since were all alone...I can do whatever I want with you...And what Im about to do...is treat you some what roughly...So I beg of your forgivness in advance.."

"N-No!" Please stop!"

He ran his cold hands up my dress, as his fingers trailed my thigh, slightly pulling at my panties.

"Mm.."

"S-Sasuke!"

He slowly, ever so slowly, entered two fingers into me, and I almost screamed.

"You like it, Sakura _chan? _Do you? I know you do..I know you like it..."

"S-stop! I dont! Please stop!"

"You know you like it, Sakura _chan_. I know you do because you havent decided to actually _stop_ me from doing _anything._"

I looked in his cold dark onyx eyes.

"Or, Maybe your still too weak, like you always are. And you always will be. "

I tried with all my might to pull away from him. I tried so hard, I cried.

"Im not weak! And you know Im not! Im just as strong as you and you know that!"

He tightened his grip and bit my neck.

"Sas--"

"Im not going to let him have you, Sakura _chan. _Like I said, if I cannot have you then No one can.. And Im not going to let any man near you...Especially That Gaara Kazakage...And if he comes near you, I swear, I will kill him right infront your face. I'll even rip his heart out and let you have it for a memory."

I started to sob.

"Y-Your a monster!"

He let out a scornful laugh.

"Thats right..A monster that wont let anyone near you, for you belong to me. And you always have and always will."

He turned me over and slammed my cheek against the wall this time.

He roughly entered his dick into my ass and started to tear me apart. It brought back memories I didnt want to recall.

"SASUKE! STOP!! YOUR HURTING ME!!--"

I sat up, breathing furiously. I looked aroung and saw Gaara's bare back facing me. He turned over and looked at me, still sleepy eyed.

"Sakura...Are you alright?"

I shook my head.

"It...Was just...a dream..?"

He kissed my cheek and told me to go back to sleep. Except I could go back to sleep. I was to scared and wide awake to go back to sleep.

It was only a dream...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**TIS WAS A DREAM!! lol, i added some lemons and limes!! lol i got bored and didnt know what else to do, so HERE WE ARE! g2g, my mom beckons me. she going to drone on and on and on about my college partnership thing. ugh. lol well ONWARD!!**

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was pacing back and forth.

I had to think.

HOW WAS I GOING TO GET MY GIRL BACK!?

"Sasuke, Thats not helping!" Naruto complained, eating and bowl of microwavable Ramen.

"Yeah, Saucy. This is just very distracting." Itachi pointed out, painting his nails purple.

I swear, Mom dropped him on his head at birth, Im sure of it. He's such a drag/drama king. I swear it.

"We need to think of something!" I said, glancing at the both of them. They sat there and stared at me, cluelessly.

"So..You both have nothing? No ideas? Nothing to share?" I asked, hoping against all hope, that they did.

They both shool there heads and I wanted to strangle them both.

"Are you shitting me!? You both have nothing!?"

"Sorry Sasuke."

"Yeah..Sorry Saucy.."

"Dont be sory! Just think!!" I shouted in fustration.

The room went into complete silence, which was quickly broken by Naruto.

"Every awkward silence, a gay baby is born." He said. I hung my head and sweat dropped. Itachi stiffled a laugh.

"Soo, just now a gay baby was born?" He asked.

"Right!" Naruto replied, with an amused smile.

I leaned against the wall, mumbling to myself:

"This is pointless. Im doomed."

"HEY!!"

I turned around with hope in my eyes.

"You..You have an idea!?" I asked.

"YES!!"

Itachi got out a note book and started to right and mumble to himself.

"April 24..2008..Naruto gets an idea..."

"We should go to Shikamaru!" He exclaimed. "He's a great stratigest! And since he's with Ino, He should know about whats going on with Sakura chan and Gaara! Its the perfect plan!!"

My eyes got shiny and I hugged Naruto tight.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!" I squealed.

"No prob!"

We looked at one another, then he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back, slipping my tongue in his mouth. He moaned lightly and pulled me closer.

"Umm...SORRY TO BREAK UP THIS GAY FEST, BUT UH, WERE TRYING TO GET SAKURA AND SASUKE BACK TOGETHER." Itachi said, pulling Me and Naruto apart, while blushing.

"Why cant this be a SasuNaru Fanfiction? Its always about Sakura and Sasuke this, Sakura and Sasuke That. The only FAMOUS Gay pairing is Lee and Gaara!"

**Well, (Me) Everyone likes a SasuSaku Fic!**

"Maybe, We should try and get Lee and Gaara together!!" Naruto Suggested.

Reggie and I moved out of the way as Lee came in with a 'Dynamic entree' And slammed Naruto in the face with his foot.

**Well...That was odd.**

"Your telling me.." I mumbled.

Itachi went over to Reggie, and apparenlty stared making out in a corner.

"HEY!" I shouted, "REGGIE GET OUT OF THE FANFIC!! YOUR RUINING IT!"

Reggie let go of Itachi's lips, then smiled.

**What Saucy? Cant I have alittle fun?**

"NO! NOW GO! We must continue our search for Shikamaru Nara!"

**You..havent even started.**

"Well, Your being distracting. Now go and finish this chapter." I commanded.

Reggie smiled and hugged Itachi and Naruto, and pinched my cheeks.

**Your so adorable when your mad ,Saucy kun!** She giggled. I pulled away and rubbed my face.

"Your so embarrassing!!"

She poofed away and continued typing this chapter.

"Anyway..Before we were RUDELY enterrupted, What were we about to do?" I asked. Itachi and Naruto fell over. I sweatdropped.

"Remember? Were on our way to Shikamaru!" Naruto replied.

"Yes. Shikmamaru apparently knows all of our answers."

I smirked as Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Lets go find us some Shikamaru!" I announced.

Dramatic music started to play.

**Im sorry, Sasuke, But that was a pretty lame line.**

"What are you saying? YOU said it was all the rage!"

**Um, no I didnt. And who says that anymore? 'All the rage'? Hahaha..Not.**

"-Sigh- Reggie.."

**Lets make this into a movie!!**

**-ahem- (RANDOM MOMENT TIME!) **(REGGIEEE!!)

Thump Thump..Thump thump...

_In the city.._

_Where you must fight to Survive. _

She pointed to me.

_HE sold tortillas on corner!_

She then pulled out a picture of the Akatsuki.

_The mob wanted in.._

"I dunno who this guy is but I want him and his Tortillas...DEAD!!" Itachi exclaimed.

An explosion went off.

"What the fuck!?" I shouted. "Im not buying a new house!"

She contined.

_He had one chance, And his chance was to fight back! Sasuke Uchiha.._

Suddenly, I found myself saying " Listen to me, these are MY Tortillas and I shall NEVER GIVE THEM UP! You have to get out of here! There trying to kill you!"

_And Music soundtrack by Naruto Uzumaki._

Naruto started singing: "You better watch out, or he'll take your tortilllaasss!"

_They didnt know who he was.._

Lee came back, wearing a pink dress and had a lame spanish accent.

"Mijito! (Son) Who are those men that came here? What did they want??"

I said: "Listen to me.. I said...LISTEN TO ME HERE, You hafta get out of here! Theyre trying to take my Tortillas!"

More explosions.

"MY HOUSE!!"

_One man...One solution...Sasuke Uchiha, This summer is..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--" I screamed but she cut me off.

_Little Tortilla Boy._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Lol, i loved it. **

**Coming soon. Little tortilla Boy.**

**look it up on youtube.**

**Its called. "Sasuke is Little Tortilla Boy"**

**Oh, And after that, They head off to Shika's house. LOL!! BYE!! CHAA, ONWARD TO NEXT CHAP!**

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gaara's P.O.V**

_I Wasnt sure what this feeling was._

_This feeling I get when Im around Sakura Haruno, of the Hidden Leaf Village._

_A feeling so great, a feelng I have never felt before. _

_Temari said it was the feeling of love. Kankuro said it was just hormones._

_Could it be? Have I fallen in love with Sakura Haruno?_

I wasnt sure back then, but I am now. I know now that I am in love with her and now she is mine.

**OoOoOo**

Today I was questioning my own insanity.

_Should I do this? Maybe it is to soon.._

"Are you really going to do this, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, cleaning out Crows, gums. I slightly nodded.

"Of course I am," I mumbled.

"Think about it Gaara. It could be too soon. You might even scare her away."

I looked at my older brother coldly.

"Well, thats what Temari said."

I let out a long, irritated sigh.

"Hey, dont get all pissed off at me, okay? Im just trying to help."

"I know! I know.." I sighed again. "Its just so hard for me to do this.."

A slience settled between us for a brief minute. Then Kankuro chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You know, I never actually pictured you getting married."

"And just why not?"

"Oh, no apparent reason."

I glanced out the window.

"Why do you even want to marry her? I mean, She's pregnant, She can be a smart ass bitch, and yet, You want to marry her?"

"Well, she can be sometimes.."

"Then why her?"

I shrugged.

"I love her."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Shikamaru, I really need your help." I mumbled. Shikamaru gave me a tired look.

"Excuse me? What was that? I coudnt quite hear you the first time. Please repeat it."

"I said.. Ireallyneedyourhelp!" I said abit louder and faster.

"Im sorry, I still cant understand you. What are you trying to say?"

I sucked in my breath, and hissed loudly, "I _really_ need your _help_, Shikamaru..!"

He smirked, amused, and placed his hands on his chest.

"Who me?" He asked, innocently. "The, Sasuke Uchiha, needs little ol' me to _help_ him?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Your pushing it, Nara.." I grumbled.

"But Im not finished yet! Im just still, so _amazed_ that _you_ of all people in Konoha, would need _my _help! Its just such a surprise!"

I glared at him.

"Now your really pissing me off, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru laughed sarcastically and crossed his arms.

"I have a favor to ask of you.

"Which would be?"

"What do you possibly need?" He asked.

"Listen, You know that...I was..apparently...Sakura.."

"Has dumped you and left your sorry ass behind? Yeah, Ino told me all about it."

I balled my fisted, controlling the urge to strangle him.

"Y-yeah..Well, I need your smarts to help me get her back.."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"I need you to kind of..spy on Her and Gaara and get some news, then transport them to me."

He raised his eyebrow. I continued.

"Ask Ino about the relationship periodicly. Ino knows everything about anything."

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Im not doing that! Sakura and Gaara's relationship doesnt concern us. And Im not going to use my Fiancee as one of your screwed up plans!"

I slammed my hands on the table.

"I'll...I'll pay you 500 dollars in cash! In _cash, _Shikamaru! Im desperate!" I cried, slapping a wad of cash on the desk. He looked at it longingly then smirked.

"Make it 800, and you got a deal, Uchiha."

I sighed and gave him another wad of cash. He chuckled and started counting the money. "Ah..Enough to by Ino something nice, for once.."

"So its a deal?"

"Yeah. You got yourself a deal."

We both spit in our hands and slapped them together.

"Consider this, a minor partnership."

"You got it, Nara."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mm, I kind of like this chapter. I know the spitting in you hand-shake is kinda old school, but what do you expect from boys? The pinkie swear?**

**Okay so anways, Yesterday, this guy was takling about Communism, and Im like "Who ARE you?" Then he asked me if I was a communist. Im like "Do you really think Im a communist?" Then he's like "You better stay away from my mailbox, you communist.." Im like "WTF? Why would I want to be near your damn mailbox?" And he answered "Because I have 10,000 dollar check in it. So stay away from it, you hear?" Im like "...yeeeaaahhhh..."**

**Okay, so any, ANYways, I saw this boy, and I was like "Ho Manzzzz!!" But HE was all like: "EW! Get away from me! Ew you suck I hate you! Eww Your ugly. Im all like: "-strange moany sound-" It sucks because My friends can get some, and I get NONE. Plus, he has some crush on some other girl! She's like "OMG...Im Emo...Deal with it.." Im all like.."..Yeeeaaahhhh..." ...POWER OF YOUTH!" But the power of youth cannot compell him. So I went home..And I drank more Sake. Because the Power of Youth...Compelled me.**

** CHAA, ONWARD TO NEXT CHAP!**

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

I let out a long sigh.

I cant BELIEVE I agreed to help out Sasuke. This is pointless, and its SUPER boring. There are A MILLION other things to do than follow Ino around all day. I do believe in personal space.

"Listen Ino, you wanna...You know...Uh..." I blushed and turned my head to the side. Im not usually the one to ask someone out. Its not my style.

Ino glance at me and raised her eye brow.

"What is it, Shikamaru?"

I sighed and just spat out "Would you like me to take you out?"

Ino's mouth went agape.

"Errr W-with Sakura and Gaara??" I quickly added. Ino shrugged, but gave me a hug.

"Sure Shika kun! I'd love too!"

I let out a sigh of relief as Ino squealed and called Sakura to tell her what was happening. As soon as I saw her go into the other room, I sneaked outside, pulled out my cell phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hello?" His voice was scratchy.

"Sasuke. Plan Anti SakuraXGaara plan, part one is a go." Sasuke laughed slightly.

"Good. That means part 2 should work perfectly and run smoothly." I rolled my eyes. I just knew, somehow, part 2 was going to go all down hill.

"Listen Sasuke..You really think your little plan of yours is going to work?"

"Im sure of it! I paid you, so this better work!"

_Oh great, what now? He thinks this is _my _plan now?_

"Okay okay, fine whatever."

"Just dont screw this up!" I was about to respond, but causing a fight with Sasuke is _too_ troublesome. I hung up the phone and stuffed it in my back pocket. Ino came out shortly, smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" I mumbled. She pinched my left cheek.

"Oh Shikamaru! Dont be a dumbass! Your taking Me and Sakura and Gaara out to probably the nices place in Konoha!"

My face sunk.

_There goes my money.._

**OoOoOoLater that nightoOoOoO**

Ino and I were sitting at the table, (Ino MADE me dress really nice. So troublesome!)

"Hey Ino! Shikamaru!" I looked up and saw Sakura and Gaara walking over to us. Sakura's hair was up in a pony tail, and Gaara was...himself. I gave a faint wave as Ino greeted them.

"Sakura! Gaara! Glad you could make it!"

"Yeah, I just begged Gaara to come along! Thanks alot for paying, Shika-kun!"

"Oh dont thank me." I said, closed my eyes. "Seriously."

"Oh, but Shikamaru! Your paing for everything! We just have to thank you!"

"Well, if your going to thank someone, thank Sasuke."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I looked at my watch.

_They should be here right now..._

"HELLO THERE!!"

"Oh god..." I mumbled as I looked up to see Sasuke and his 'date' , Naruko.

Okay, this is how -insert long plan name- part 2 works. Sasuke is planning to make Sakura jealous with his new 'girlfriend' Naruko, which is Naruto in his stupid Harem -Sexy- No jutsu. You'd have to be a fool to not figure it out. Its _that _simple. And since Sakura is the smartest kunoichi in Konoha, she could have already spotted the genjutsu, a mile away! I told Sasuke this wouldnt work, but no. He _insisted_ that it would. You tell me who the _real _genius is.

"Oh! Sasuke kun!" Ino exclaimed. She then tugged my shirt sleeve. "Whose that girl? Is she a friend?"

Well, in a way?

"...Y-Yes.." I groaned and slumped in my seat. "Ino, Gaara, Sakura, Thats Narut--"

"NARUKO!...N-Naruko! Thats right, Naruko..." Sasuke cut in. I shook my head, trying to turn this stupid plan around.

"Oh, Naruko?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

_See? Stupid Sasuke! I told you she could see through that damn stupid genjutsu!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sorry! To be continued! My mom is telling me to go pack my stuff. **

**Tomorrow im goin to hershey Park for a chorus competition, and were definatley gonna win!**

** wish me luck!**

**CHAA, ONWARD TO NEXT CHAP!**

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shikamaru's P.O.V cont..**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Oh! Sasuke kun!" Ino exclaimed. She then tugged my shirt sleeve. "Whose that girl? Is she a friend?"

Well, in a way?

"...Y-Yes.." I groaned and slumped in my seat. "Ino, Gaara, Sakura, Thats Narut--"

"NARUKO!...N-Naruko! Thats right, Naruko..." Sasuke cut in. I shook my head, trying to turn this stupid plan around.

"Oh, Naruko?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

_See? Stupid Sasuke! I told you she could see through that damn stupid genjutsu!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura smiled. "Wow Sasuke! She's really pretty!"

My jaw dropped.

_Oh my god! You have GOT to be kidding!! Not even SAKURA cant see through this lame ass jutsu?!_

I blinked, then straightened up my posture.

_Wait a second.. _

I took a minute and re-thought it over.

_Sakura should be able to see through it! I understand Ino not noticing, not that she isnt smart. She's always pre occupied. Anyway, Maybe..Sakura is just pretending and going on with this stupid plan..Theres just no way she could miss this. There is just no way! Its the only logical explaination._

Sasuke and 'Naruko', took their seats infront of Sakura, Gaara, Ino and I.

"So, Sakura chan, How's you and the baby?" Naruko asked, smiling.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"um..Sasuke, did you tell her?"

"Yes. Yes I did!"

I rolled my eyes and sucked in my breath. This was going to be a very, long night.

Naruko glanced at me and gave me a small thumbs up and a wink. I groaned slightly and rested my head in my arms, asking God how the hell I got into this mess. But I guess on the brightside, Im getting paid for my services, even if this plan ends up getting fucked up.

Sasuke kicked my left leg. I shot up and glared at him with the 'What the hell!?' look. He kept switching his eyes to Sakura and Gaara. I looked at the two, in conversation with Ino and Naruko. Well, Sakura was, that is. Gaara kept death glaring Sasuke and Naruko. I bit my lip.

_Shit! I totally forgot...Gaara can probably see through Naruto's jutsu! Heaven knows what will happen once we get out of here.._

Gaara then spoke: "Naruko..Are you..From around here?"

Naruko looked up, then smiled. "No, I-Im from really far away..Like..the Village of the Hidden Rice Patties. (**a/n: THAT IS A REAL VILLAGE IN NARUTO! If you didnt see that episode, it was when Jiraiya, Sakura, and Naruto were on their quest to find Sasuke. According to Jiraiya, Orochimaru's hide out was currently in the Village of Rice Patties. I wouldnt be surprised if there was a 'Hidden Cow Farm Village'.)**

Gaara narrowed his eyes, in disbelief. I looked at the two, and saw Naruko get slightly nervous. I could also tell that Gaara was catching on to his..or should I say, her nervousness.

"Tell me...Naruko...How did you meet Sasuke?.."

Sasuke glanced at us, as Sakura and Ino stopped talking to see what was going on. Naruko looked down at the table, trying to figure out what to say.

_I get it...Gaara knows..He knows that Naruko IS Naruto. He's now trying to scare Naruto into confession..Naruto isnt that stupid...right?_

Naruko scratched her head and smiled nervously. "O-oh you know, how everyone meets...At the...Ichiraku Ramen Shop!"

My face sank.

_Naruto just gave it away! I stand corrected. He IS that stupid! Why would he say Ichiraku's!? WHY!?_

Gaara smirked (which was scary) And spoke again, "Really now..I heard that..that was Naruto's favorite place.."

"It is! I would know because--"

"BECAUSE...HEY LOOK OUR FOOD IS HERE.." Sasuke quickley cut in. Sakura and Ino looked up.

"I dont see our food.." Ino mumbled.

"Me neither..."

Gaara gritted his teeth.

"Naruko..Are you...Hiding something?"

Sasuke, Naruko, and I shot our heads towards Gaara, in shock.

_Does he know? Does he REALLY know?!_

Naruko gulped. "O-of course not! What would make you think of that idea?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"I think you are."

My eyes widened.

_I knew this plan wouldnt work! NOW WERE SO FUCKED!!_

"Wh-what?"

Sakura looked at Gaara.

"Gaara kun, what are you talking about?"

"This 'Naruko' person is hiding something. And I know EXACTLY what she's hiding."

"What do you think she's hiding?"

The whole table got silent. Sasuke, Naruko and I were sweating bullets.

"Naruko...I think you're hiding.."

**Q Dramatic music!!**

-Adds suspenseful music-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**CHAA, ONWARD TO NEXT CHAP!**

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shikamaru's P.O.V cont..**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"..Naruko...I think your hiding.."

I looked at Sasuke, then at Naruto. They gave me scared looks."

"Naruko...your...your Naruto's cousin, arent you?"

We all fell over.

"Wh-what?"

"It makes sense now...You both like Ramen..the same features..Blonde hair...blue eyes...lame sense of humor...Isnt that right?"

"LAME SENSE OF HUMOR!? WHY I OUTTA--" Sasuke cut in. "Y-yeah, thats right! They're cousins."

I slammed my head on the table. That was like am ace in the whole. (Or whatever that means..)

A silence filled the table.

Sakura smirked. I glanced over at her so see what she could be thinking.

"So _Naruko_, Is Sasuke good in bed?"

Naruto blushed and Sasuke started choking. Ino giggled and I shook my head.

_I see what she's doing..She testing them..But Im not sure if she knows or not..._

"Whats the matter? Was it something I said?"

"N-no..W-well...I mean..." Both were blushing and choking and didnt know what to say or do. Sakura smirked.

"Oh I see...Naruko, your a virgin?" Ino giggled. I slightly blushed. This was getting out of hand.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I mean.." I quickly stood up and raised my hand.

"Check please."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I was walking the two 'love birds' home. I was totally right. This plan was complete fuck up.

"Aw, man. That was so weird!"Naruto turned back into his manly self. Sasuke took off his black jacket. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. I told Sakura and Ino to go on ahead while I walked the other two home.

"I know.."

"I think Sakura knew what was going on." Naruto and Sasuke looked at me.

"While you guys were struggling to keep cover, I was watching Gaara and Sakura's facial expressions. They kept changing. They were smirking and smiling..Then I kept feeling waves of jealousy. It was so noticable, but I guess since you guys werent paying any attention you didnt catch them. So Sasuke, you got what you want. She's abit jealous. But what know? Do you have another stupid ass plan up your sleeves?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Not at the moment..."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

What a night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Well HELP. I NEED ANOTHER IDEA FOR THIS STORY! I running out of them because its almost the end of my school year and im starting to become very busy! I might not upload another few chaps until the end of the summer, since im not going to be home as much. i have 3 projects due in a week, and i need to find service hours! 5 more hours!!Well, i gotta go for now!**

**CHAA, ONWARD TO NEXT CHAP!**

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Shikamaru, Naruto, and myself were all sitting in my living room trying to figure out a plan.

"I'm telling you Sasuke, it isn't going to work. Sakura is the smartest kunoichi in Konoha. You really think she'll fall for this genjutsu? She didn't last time. What makes you think she will THIS time?" Shikamaru looked at me with his bored expression.

"You're idiotic plan is to go to the beach, invite Sakura and Gaara along and try to make her jealous by having the best time you possibly could have when Sakura won't care because she's totally in love with Gaara."

I glared at Shikamaru.

"She will be jealous because of my er…..gorgeous date." I smirked folding his arms. "We will have the best time EVER and Sakura will be EXTREMELY jealous! Now, I must go call Sakura." I dialed Sakura's number waiting for her to pick up.

Ring……ring……ring….."AW COME ON PICK UP ALREA…," I shouted into the phone as Sakura answered the phone cutting in.

"Hello, Haruno residence. Who is calling," said Sakura into the phone politely. I replied immediately.

"Hi Sakura, its Sasuke. I was wondering if Gaara and yourself would like to accompany Naruko and myself to the beach today around one o' clock," I replied.

"Gaara and I would love to go to the beach today. It's supposed to be beautiful today. Blue skies all day long and it's supposed to hit 80," replied Sakura happily. "See you there!" Sakura hung up and I smirked.

"Well gentlemen, part one of my plan is a go. Part two of my plan is sure to work!" Shikamaru just slapped his forehead.

"You really are an idiot Sasuke. She probably has her own plan up her sleeve," thought Shikamaru watching Sasuke get ready and Naruto transform. "You two really are ridiculous. I'm out of here." Shikamaru got up from the couch walking out the front door and slamming it closed behind him.

Naruto, wait I mean, Naruko and I looked at each other and walked out of the house hand in hand to the beach. Sakura and Gaara were there right on time. I smirked and Naruto walked up to them.

"Hello Sakura. Hello Gaara," I smirked pulling Naruto close to him. Naruto felt his cheeks burn.

"Sasuke, stop that," said Naruto in his girly voice. "It's embarrassing." I let go and muttered a sorry.

"How about we all go swimming," suggested Naruto. Everyone nodded and ran into the water. Naruto and I were laughing and Naruto was squealing as we splashed each other. Sakura just chuckled.

"They really think I'm falling for that," asked Sakura.

"Yes, the two idiots do apparently," replied Gaara with a chuckle holding her to him. Sakura smirked.

"Well, they have another thing coming."

"Oh? What is your plan," replied Gaara completely interested.

"Let's make Sasuke jealous since he's trying to make me jealous and it isn't working period," smirked Sakura.

"Kiss me," said Sakura pulling Gaara to her as Gaara kissed her and starts to make out with her just to annoy me.

Naruto and I looked over to Sakura and Gaara.

I clenched my fists, getting extremely pissed off.

"She's just doing that to piss me off and it's working," I muttered.

"Damn em!" Naruto chuckled.

"Dude, calm yourself. She's just getting you back. I guess she really did see through the plan. I don't know. It's just a guess," said Naruto splashing me again.

"ARG," I yelped wiping the water off his face.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO," I yelled.

Gaara and Sakura pulled away and burst out laughing.

"I KNEW IT," shouted Sakura laughing harder. Gaara wiped a tear and grinned.

"You two are SO stupid! I knew it the whole time!"

I blushed darkly and Naruto turned back into his normal manly form.

We ran out of the water and ran all the way back to my house where Shikamaru was waiting.

"Told you it wouldn't work," smirked Shikamaru. Naruto and I just glared and shoved past him into the house.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Well, this chap was sucessfully written by my bff Steph. i got lazy (smiles and sweatdrops) so we brain stormed ideas and i told her she could write it.**

**Even though she had alot of errors and I had to go over and edit them. (sweatdrop)**

**well, anyway**

**CHAA, ONWARD TO NEXT CHAP!**

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Ino rubbed my tummy.

"Your getting big, Sakura!" She cooed. I smiled and giggled.

"I wonder if its going to be a boy or a girl! I hope its a girl!" I squealed.

"That usally means your most likely to get a boy." Shikamaru said, not looking up from his book. I scrunched up my face.

"What? I asked for a girl!"

"Well, if you ask for one thing, it is said that God will give you the opposite."

I blew a peice of hair out of my hair.

"Okay, fine...I want a boy.."

"Then you're going to get a boy."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "I ASKED FOR A GIRL, YOU SAY I'LL GET A BOY. I ASK FOR A BOY AND I STILL GET A BOY?! THAT'S NOT FAIR AND IT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"Well, you cant _pretend_! Thats one strike against you from God."

"UGH! Shikamaru you're so confusing!" I cried. He chuckled. I looked at Ino. "I cant belive you like the guy!"

Ino placed her arms around Shikamaru's neck and giggled.

"I cant help who I love, Sakura-chan!"

I smirked.

"Speaking of which, were's Gaara?"

"Oh, He has a three day mission." I coughed and rubbed my neck.

"He's only been gone for a couple of hours and I already miss him!"

Ino smiled and played with my hair.

"Hey, its getting late." I said a few minutes later. "Thanks for dinner!"

"No prob!"

"Bye Sakura."

I smiled and Ino helped me up. I waved goodbye and waddled off.

On my way home, I felt strange chakra.

Some one was _following _me.

I sighed.

"Alright Sasuke. If you wanna talk to me, then just talk to me! You dont have to be creepy about it!"

I turned around...But no one was there. I got abit scared. I could still feel the chakra, but I couldnt physically _see_ the person.

"S-Sasuke...T-this isnt funny! Naruto, if your there you better come out right now!!"

The wind blew a spine chilling wind. I shuddered.

" S-Sasuke kun?...Naruto kun?...Please come out?.."

Silence filled the air.

"_We are coming to get you Sakura Haruno." _A voice whispered. _"We are coming to kill you now!"_

My eye's widened.

_Fuck!!_

I turned right back around again and started to run.

The voice filled the air.

_"We are coming to kill you now!"_

I kept running and I screamed.

"Help!..Help me!!"

No one was out. No one could hear me.

No one was around to witness my death.

I saw 3 figures at a distance. As I got closer, I saw it was Temari, Kankuro, and...Gaara?"

When I finally got to them, a stopped and tried to catch my breath.

"Whoa..Sakura, whats up?" Temari asked.

"G-Gaara...I..Thought you had a 3 day mission.."

Gaara looked at me.

"What are you talking about? I just got back form the sand village. I was taking care of business down there with these two." He pointed to Temari and Kankuro.

My eyes shot up.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You were with me...for a month! A whole month! You NEVER went to the sand village!"

"What the hell, Sakura are you on drugs again? We've been in the sand village for a month. And I dont even remeber being _with_ you."

"He's right," Kankuro interrupted. "He's been with us for the whole time."

"Unless theres two of him, he cant be in two different places at the sametime. It un natural for humans to do that sort of thing." Temari then added.

"Wait...but Gaara..The note...the embarrassing dinner...the kiss.."

"Whoa whoa whoa...a kiss? When did I kiss you? I dont rememebr any of this! That is, Im going to Tsuande. You have a fever or something. Your hallucinating arent you?"

My eyes filled with tears.

"If...If...what?.. This cant be.."

"Im sorry Sakura, but not to be mean..I'd never have feelings for you...I...I never ever liked you that way.. Maybe it was some messed up prank, I dont know.. But whatever happened here while I was gone, whoever it was, it wasnt me."

He patted my shoulder. I pulled away.

"You...you bastard!"

I ran off crying. I was hurt and confused..How could I NOT see through that genjutsu? I could see through ANY genjutsu or ninjutsu! It was insulting and wrong...You cant play with someone's feelings...And Sasuke...

_"Bitch. Now you know how it feels to be heart broken. We are coming to kill you now!"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed, trying to run from my fears. Trying to run from the lies. Trying to run from reality.

I ran up my steps and quickly opened the door. I slammed it and locked it shut. I breathed furiously and leaned against the door.

I stumbled my way to the couch and collapsed on it. I rubbed my stomach.

"Are you scared too, little Sasuke/Sakura junior?" I asked. I giggled abit and caught my breath. As sson as I got my breathing back in order, I heard a knock on the door.

My heart started pumping faster again. Anxiety raced through my veins.

"Wh-who is it?" I stammered.

"Its Sasuke. Lemme in."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Sasuke? What do you want?"

"I heard what happened. I just want to know if your okay, thats all."

Scared out of my mind, I ran to the door and unlocked it. I swung opened the door and opened my arms.

"I really need a hug right now. Im so glad you came Sasuke ku--"

My eyes widened as a dark figure glared at me with red eyes. Before I could scream, I lost consiousness..

OoOoOo

I opened my eyes.

"W...where am I?"

I looked around. My hands and ankles were bound together. I couldnt move and it was dark. My eyes were sitll trying to get used to the light change.

"So..Sakura Haruno...We meet again.." I looked up. My face grimaced. Pein, the leader of the akatsuki stood infront of me.

"Its you! I thought I made it clear...That I never wanted to see your periced face again!" I snarled.

"Ahh...Fiesty I see. You better not be a bad bitch..or else you will be punished severly.."

Sasori stepped out with a whip and smirked at me. I made a nasty face.

"Like Im scared. I've toughned up since last time! Im not--" I let out an ear peircing scream. The whip lashed my arm. Both them and I knew that I would be weak to fight back, since I had a baby in side of me.

"Your going to pay for what you did that time, you hear me?!" Pein yelled. Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara, and Hidan came out, with angry, pissed off looks on there faces.

"What...what are you going to do to me!?"

Sasori laughed. "Were going to make you wish you had never been born!"

Kisame punched my stomach. I winced and lost my air. I couldnt breathe. Zetsu punched me in the face. I cried out as my lip started to bleed.

"St-Stop! Please!" I cried out. Hidan bit my hand.

"Ow!"

Deidara reached infront of me and groped my breasts.

"Hey guys! She's grown since the last time!"

Pein smirked and sank back into the darkness.

Hidan kicked my stomach. I screamed.

"MY BABY!"

It felt like the punching and kicking went on for hours. My whole body was numb..I could feel nothing.

Deidara kissed my cheek and pinched my nipple.

"Your such a perverted bastard!" I managed to whispered. I lost all my voice to scream anymore. There was no use for screaming if no one could here you...or care.

He smirked.

"This is your new life, Sakura _chan_. And it is going to be hell...!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**So did you like this chappie? I love ittt!! Lol, it took me an hour. (sweatdrop) hmm. Well. Tell what you think so far. 3 moar days till im outa skool! then i have more time to write! w Lol, well i gotta goooo nowwsss even though i dun wanna go yet. o; Well, like i sayz**

**CHAA, ONWARD TO NEXT CHAP!**

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_'Where am I? What am I doing here?' I sat up, in this random white bed. I had a weird urge to go to the bathroom. I swung my legs over and headed to the restroom. I sat down and started to..you know, take a piss. Suddenly, I didnt feel right. Something was wrong, and I didnt know what. I looked in my panties. There was blood. Blood everywhere. _

_'What?! Whats going on..I cant be on my period! I preg--' I quickly stood up and my eyes widened. Something small and bloody was floating in the toilet. I didnt know what to do, or what it was. _

_'Could it be..'_

_All I could remember was being punched in the stomach over and over and over again.._

_i bit my lip and looked in the toilet again. I began to realize...that the small blody figure..._

_"MY BABY!" I screamed. Tears filled my eyes. I couldn t think I couldnt see..I couldnt..._

I woke up.

I quickly sat up.

"It was...just a dream?" I murmered.

I looked around. I was in a room. I wasnt sure what happened. I tried getting out of the bed, but i cried out in pain. I legs hurt and they were aching really bad. The door opened and my heart skipped a beat. But to my surprise, it was a woman. She had blue hair and she too was wearing an Akatsuki jacket.

"Hello, Sakura chan," She spoke. "My name is Konan. I was sent in here to come get you. Pein sama has odered you to take a bath."

I looked at her.

"Its all ready for you. Its nice and warm, and I even added bubbles. Hehe!" She giggled and lifted my up bridal style..

_Whoa, for a girl, she's pretty strong.._

As we got to the master bathroom, she opened the door and set me down on the sink ledge. She grabbed a small bottle from inside her jacket and poured some of it in the tub.

"Whats that?" I asked, looking at the bottle.

"Its healing medicine. Im so sorry about what happened a couple of days ago.."

"A couple of days?"

"Yes..You werent concious for 3 days. I always checked on you and fed you and made sure you were sitll alive."

I made a face, but shrugged it off.

"Im really sorry, Sakura chan. I really am... Pein, Deidara...There really nice once you get to know them."

I wanted to say "Are you joking!? They raped me for god sakes!" But instead I looked down and said "Thank you, Konan chan."

She nodded and set down towels for me, then left. I sighed and started to undress myself. Come to think of it, I really was starting to smell bad.

I slipped myself into the warm water.

"Ahh...that feels nice.."

I started to relax, sinking my body lower.

A few minutes later, The door opened slightly. I thought it was Konan again, so I shut my eyes and smiled abit, saying "Come in,"

"Sakura..." I looked up, and saw Pein at the door. I gasped and tried to cover myself.

Pein stood there, breathing heavily, shifting uncomfortably in his standing position.

"Pein..What are you doing here?!" I growled.

He held up a plate full of fruit.

"I thought you might be hungry.."

I frowned and tried to deny, but my stomach growled loudly.

"Well...I guess..."

He slowly walked forward and leaned next to the tub, sitting on his knees. His breathing hitched and I raised my eyebrow.

He held up a peach and whispered "Open your mouth."

I gasped an made an angry face.

"Are you kidding? I can do it myself! I dont _need_ help. I dont _need_ you to _feed_ me!" I snapped.

He frowned.

"If you want to eat, you will do as I say. Now take or bite, or take a hike."

"And what if I decide to take a hike?"

"Kisame will kill you."

I went dead silent and looked down. I slightly opened my mouth and leaned over and took a small bite.

I swore I heard him chuckle.

"What was that?" I said swallowing quickly.

"Nothing."

"I heard you laughing. Why were you laughing!?"

"Because of you."

"What did I do?"

"You chew cutely."

I opened my mouth to make a snide remark, but I was stopped, because I realized what he said. I blushed and looked down. Pein smiled and said to open up again. I opened my mouth and leaned forward again, but took a larger bite.

He chuckled again.

"You have some fruit, right there on your cheek."

"Oh-"

"I'll get it off for you."

He leaned foward and licked the peice of peach off my cheek, close to my lip. I blushed and he looked at me with desire. He leaned foward again and kissed my lips lightly, then he slowly deepened the kiss. My eyes shut and I lost my mind, and kissed him back. My mind was racing and I wasnt sure if I was myself anymore. Deep down, I know my heart belonged to Sasuke Uchiha, but here I am now, kissing Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. Im supposed to hate him. Im supposed to hate _them_. But now..Now I think Im getting mixed feelings..Im not supposed to be, and I am..Whats wrong with me?

Pein started to slowly pull away, to my displeasure. I leaned foward even more and continued to kiss him. He smirked agaisnt my lips and continued to kiss me back.

**CHA! He was seeing if I was gonna stop kissing him! What a fool, his lips are addicting!**

He shifted and starts to pinch my now visible nipple.

"This is wrong..." I murmered against his lips.

"I know...Thats what makes it so right.." He responded and continued pinching and kissing me. I moaned in the kiss and he let out a deep heated groan.

We heard a knock on the door. It was Kazuku.

"Pein sama, we need to talk to you for a minute.."

Pein sighed angrily and growled "I'll be right there.."

He looked back at me and smiled, licking my lips, then kissing me one last time.

"I was really looking forward..to what we could have done." He whispered in my ear. His warm seductive breath caused me to shiver all over.

"Maybe...If you come to my room tonight, I can finish what I started. Does that sound good to you?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Hn..Good. See you tonight then." He gave my nipple one last pinch. I gasped. He smiled and stood up, walking out of the bathroom.

I sighed heavily and leaned back agaisnt the head of the tub.

I knew right then that I would have to make a choice.

Sasuke, or Pein..?

**Sasuke's POV.**

I walked through the door of my house.

Man, it felt like its been while since I've actualy been in it.

I looked around. It was empty.

"Itachi? Anko? Shizune?" I called.

Itachi suddenly ran downstaires and clutched my shoulders, breathing hard.

"Whoa, what happened? Whats the rush?!" I asked.

"Saucy...Its...Its Sakura.."

I frowned.

"What about her? I dont care. She has Gaara, doesnt she?"

Itachi growled.

"Listen Sasuke, get out of your selfish emo mood. Gaara..the real Gaara was in the sand village for a month. There was a decoy Gaara in the leaf village.."

My eyes widened.

"So you mean...all that...Gaara doesnt..."

"Right."

I couldnt help but shout "YES!! Sakura's all mine!"

Itachi shook his head. "What?" I asked.

"Sakura...She's been kidnapped."

"WHAT!?"

As soon as I think things are good, they just blow up in shit!

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped?!" I screamed, pounding the table.

"Shizune said she hasnt come home, and its been three days!"

"What about here?"

"She hasnt been here either."

"Are you serious?!" I sighed angrily. "Wheres Anko and Shizune?"

"Anko went to rally the other Jonins. Shizune went to Tsunade, Raido, and Genma." (**A/n: RAIDO ISH MINE. BACK AWAY!! foams from the mouth)**

"What are you doing just standing here!? Standing here wont make Sakura appear out of thin air!" I screamed.

"Sasuke, calm down!"

I started to cry. I lost footing and fell over. Itachi caught me.

"Im...Im such a bastard.." I cried. "I kept pushing Sakura away...I..I dont know...Just kill me now!"

Itachi rubbed my back.

"Aw, come on Sasuke, its not your fault..It as just a bad disagreement that went alittle to far."

"Its all my fault..What have..What have I done?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**So dude, it took me since 9 o clock to write this now! (in the morning) it is now 1:05pm, and i am now fnished. i would have been done ealier, but my friend sent me a vid about fred, and that was the first time ive seen him, and so now im addicted. Im watching all of his awsome productions. theyre awsome. and i ate lunch. and went on IM. TEEHEE! Well, im out for now! new chappie tomorrow i promise!!**

**CHAA, ONWARD TO NEXT CHAP!**

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**

**PS.**

**I accomplished something amazing yesterday!**

**..**

**I tripped up the stairs.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was laying quietly on the bed. I wasnt sure what to do. Konan told me that Hidan and Kazuku removed my baby from my system while I was unconcious, and was temperarily keeping it in a mechanical incubator thing. They wont implant the baby back into my uterus until They get their revenge. But Konan said she'd make sure they wouldnt do anything to my baby.

I sighed. I felt like my life was being controlled..Just going down hill right infront of me.

I closed my eyes.

_Pein sama...he's..so sexy..mm.._

A small moan escaped my mouth as fantasized about Pein. But my thoughts quickly came back to earth when Sasuke came into my mind.

_Sasuke...He...He's been thre for me for so long..And I let a small fight come between us. Im so stubborn..Maybe I should have listened to him..I should have just gotten rid of this stupid baby..and none of this would have ever happened.._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called, sitting up and fixing my night gown.

I may be their hostage, but damn, they its like a mini hotel!

"Its Me.." Pein's deep voice mumbled. "Im coming in."

He opened the door and I blushed and sat up straight. I felt exposed. I could feel him raping me with his penetrating eyes, staring at me up and down. He let out a low, sexy purr and walked over to me. He took a seat next to me on the bed and smiled. His several pericings glimmered in the light. I couldnt help but blush.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, touching my cheeks. "Your face is pinker than your hair." He chuckled. "May I ask, are you thinking dirty thoughts?"

I gasped slightly and pulled away. "Im..Im fine," I responded. Pein smirked and rub the visible part of my bare thigh.

"I suggest...you stop thinking about that Sasuke Uchiha..He's an idiot..to lose someone like you.." Pein whispered.

"Hey, you have nothing to do with my personal life! He started it!" I said, getting abit defensive.

Pein hugged me. "Just forget about him..okay?"

I blushed.

"O-okay..."

He smiled. "Cute ninja's dont need to worry so much."

I blushed harder.

_Is that supposed to mean something?_

He kissed my cheek. My eyes widened.

"Wh-what?"

Pein smiled.

"I said you're a cute lil' kunoichi.." He moved a strand of hair out from my face.

"Thank you.." I mumbled and smiled abit.

He then leaned down and kissed me softley on the lips. I slightly pulled back, trying to controll myself. Pein smirked.

"I can tell that foolish Sasuke has been ignoring your burning desires.." he whispered in my ear, seductively. "..but I see what he has missed.."

"Wh-whats that?"

"A cute lil' flower."

I smiled abit.

"You're just saying that.." I reassured. He pulled me closer to him and licked the rim of my ear, sending an erotic sensation down my spine.

"No way!" Pein stated. "You're one of the village's most under appriciated beauties.." Then he whispered, "If I was your Kakashi, Naruto, or Sasuke..I'd molest you...hard.."

My face went totally red.

_Oh my God.._

He came closer.

"May I?" He kissed my cheek. I bit my lip.

"O-okay.."

He smirked.

"Good."

He slowly started to open my nightgown and rub my breasts.

"Remember," He groaned, "We cant tell anyone about this." I blushed.

"O-okay.."

He started to rub my breasts in his hands and started kissing me, nice and slow.

I blushed and kissed back, not knowing what to do. He massaged his tongue against mine and slid his hands up my thighs, and started to rub my pussy gently. I pulled away.

"This...this feels weird.." I murmered.

"Shh...Its okay, Its gonna feel really good in a second, okay?" He looked into my eyes innocently. "I promise, it will."

"Alright...If you say so.."

Pein laid me down and started to lick my breasts all over and started sucking on my nipples softley. I moaned lightly.

"A-Ah..."

He stroked my nipples lightly with his tongue, while using his hands to tear off the dress. A small, wet stain appeared at the front of my panties. He roughly tore off the dress and he leaned down, and started licking the top of my slit to the bottom, making sure I can feel him lick all of me as he continued. I moaned loudly, biting my lip.

"So..good.."

The, he dragged his tongue, almost agonizingly slow, all the way up and down. I cried out. He started to speed up just a tiny bit and every once in a while he would lick my pussy in wild circles. My moans got louder and I started to grind against his mouth. He worked his tongue inside of me like a tornado, making sure to get wherever his tongue could reach. All I could say was,

"Dont stop.."

He smirked against my labia and found my clit, and started licking it like crazy, like he was eager to make me cum.

I bit my lip.

_This feeling...Its coming..._

He started licking me like crazy, un able to hold back.

"Come on.." I heard him groan. "I want you to cum nice and hard."

My eyes widened and I cried out, starting to cum. He licked my slit up and down as I did. I shivered from the force of my climax.

He kissed my inner thoughts, then looked up at me, smiling.

"Who's the villaged horniest lil' kunoichi?" He winked. I blushed.

"Its me, isnt it?"

"You know it, babe." He got up and unzipped his Akatsuki coat, only showing his boxers. I saw his erection neary bulging out of his boxers. I looked up. He took my hand and guided it to his bulge.

"Its okay," He smiled.

"Wh-what?"

He rubbed my hand against his crotch.

"Be gentle."

I blushed, Not knowing what he was talking about. He pulled down his boxers, revealing his 7 incher in my face.

"See Sakura chan? Its already nice and juicy and hard for you."

He guided my hand to it.

Lust and want got the best of me, and I began to rub his cock.

"Mmm..Thats it.."

He grabbed my hand and started to move it up and down. I began to follow.

"Ahh..Yeah.."

I continued to rub softley.

"Mmm...thats it.." He tilted his head back in pleasure.

I blushed. He then asked me,

"You know whats best about cocks though, Sakura?"

"Wh-what?"

"How good they taste."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm.." Since I've never actually given anyone head before. "But you have to do it in a special way. first you open your mouth, then close your soft lips around it."

I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around his cock. He patted my head.

"Mm..Such a good lil girl.." He rubbed my head again. "Now move your mouth up and down and back and forth and get as much as you can in your mouth..And use your tongue too."

I sucked slowly, getting turned on by this sensation, then I slightly started to speed up.

"Ahh...God...Yeeeaahh.." Pein reachd down and spanked my ass alittle. "Thats my naughty girl..you like having a big cock to suck, dont you?"

I blushed and nodded. Sasuke wasnt that big. (**Sasuke lovers dont hate me for that eheh)**

"Mm...Ahh...Now show me how much you love that fucking cock." He rubbed my ass and helped me get a good rhythm going. I started sucking harder and faster, liking the taste of his cock in my mouth. He looked down at me with and innocent look, while I basically sucked his cock like a popsicle.

"Ahhh..haaa...God...Yeahh Take it all!!" He spanked my ass loudly. I started to deep throat. Pein leaned back in pure ecstast as I deep throated his huge cock in my mouth.

"Mm..Im about to cum...Open your mouth."

I opened my mouth and waited for his cum to squirt in my mouth.

He shot of 6, thick streams of cum in the air, and they happened to land all over my face and some in my mouth.

"Ahh!! Oh yeah...mmm Sakura your so good.."

I blushed and smiled. He watched as his cum spurted all over me. I licked the sides of my face.

"Mm..Yummy."

"Dont forget to get all of it from my cock, sweetie." Pein purred. I licked his cock playfully, getting all of the cum off. To our surprise, Pein was horny enough to spurt 3 more thick streams of cum into my mouth as I licked him clean.

"Ohhh yeaahh..."

I licked the rest, licking painfully slow. Pein smiled at me as I got every last drop of cum off his cock.

"Oh babe..We gotta do this again.."

I nodded and looked up at him.

"Yes we should."

"Did you have a nice time?" He sat on the bed. I sat up on my knees.

"Yes. Lots of fun."

**_Though you feel like a whore._**

_Shut up inner Sakura!_

Pein grabbed my waste and pulled me into his lap, entering my pussy quickley. I cried out.

"Well the fun aint over yet, baby."

He started thrusting his hips, grabbing my ass cheeks and started bouncing me up and down on his penis. I moaned loudly.

"P-Pein Sama!"

"Mm..Thats right, say my name.."

He started to thrust deeper and harder. I felt my hot pussy tense up and wrap around his huge cock as he pushed my up and pulled me down, fucking me nice and hard.

"O-oh Pein sama! Fuck me! Fuck me please!"

He smirked and started to go even faster and harder than before, biting my neck tenderly, yet so erotic.

He started to fuck me faster.

"Mm..come on Sakura chan..I want you to cum nice and hard..come on I know you can do it baby..mmm your pussy is so tight and warm.."

I screamed his name and started to cum in his lap, as he kissed my lips.

He continued driving his cock deep and fast, in and out of my small tight pussy. I felt him start to shoot a load of cum inside of me. My pussy went soft and he groaned loudly. He pulled out of me and we both started to clean ourselves up and dressed.

Pein slid on his akatsuki jacket and kissed my lips, lovingly.

"You're such a great lover.."

I blushed.

"So are you."

I kissed me again, one last time.

"Now you have a choice Sakura. If you choose me, I'll make you happy for the rest of your life..The Akatsuki life is good. You'd love it. But if you go back to Sasuke..Who knows what he'll do to you.. Goodnight."

He closed the door and I sat down on the bed again.

Thinking that tonight was just a fantasy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Im sorry. I had a pervy spaz. I wanted something hot between Pein and Sakura. Hope you dont mind. I'll continue the chappie tomorrow.**

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sasuke's Pov (_During the whole Sakura, Pein "adventure")_**

I glared through the window.

I couldnt believe what I just saw.

_My_ Sakura, was fucking Pein of the Akatsuki. Doesnt she rememeber that _he_ was the one who raped her last year?! And then she turns around and does this..this just tears my heart in two. I come all the way here to save her ass..and this is what I find?

This.

I saw the whole thing...I wasnt hallucenating, I wasnt imagining...It was real...All real..

"_Oh! Pein! Fuck me harder!"_

_"Take it all! Show me how you love this fucking huge cock!"_

I wanted to scream. I wanted to hurt them..I wanted to kill HIM. No one was allowed to touch her but me.

No one.

I looked back through the window and saw tha Pein had left. I just about went crazy.

I banged on the window. Sakura jumped and looked at me, dead in the face. Her face went blank. She slowly made her way over to me, and opened the window, then stepped back.

I jumped through the window, and growled.

"Sakura, lets go."

She looked at me with a surprised look.

"Sasuke.."

I glared at her.

"I came all the here to _save_ your ass, so lets get the fuck out of here!"

I could feel someone's presence coming from down the hall.

"Sakura lets go!"

I grabbed her arm, but she didnt budge.

"Sasuke..." She lowered her eyes. "You saw me and Pein-kun have sex, didnt you?"

As soon as I heard 'kun', I snapped.

"KUN?!" I yelled, not caring who heard me. "_KUN?!_ How could you call that..that _man_, 'kun'!? Godammit Sakura, you must be retarded! He was one of the 'kuns' that raped you!"

Sakura looked at me, then quickly looked away.

"You whore!" I shouted. "You are _mine_! You hear me?! Yeah thats right, I saw you giving Pein a blow job! I watched you get fucked by him, I watched you scream his name, I watched _everything!_"

Sakura started to cry.

"Im sorry!" she cried, "Im so so sorry!"

I was pissed, but as much as I am angry at Sakura, I couldnt stay angry. I loved her. I sighed.

"Well if your so sorry, then lets get the hell out of here!"

She still didnt move.

"What now!?"

"Sasuke..As much as I love you...I.. I dont think I have affections for you anymore..I want to stay here..."

I was full of rage now.

"YOU WANT TO STAY?!" I screamed. "STAY, WITH PEIN!?"

She nodded, and kept crying. My vein burst, and I became a wild animal. (**metophorically)**

"Dammit...I guess I need to give you a reason why you should come back.."

I pushed her against the wall, ripping her dress off. I could feel someone standing right outside the door, watching. I didnt give a fuck right then.

My erection got stiffer, as I got a look of her ass.

"Sasuke! No, please!"

I shoved my cock far up her ass, making her scream.

"Is this what you want!?" I growled, ramming into her. "Is this all you want from Pein!? He's not the only good fucker in this world you know.."

She cried out, "Stop! Sasuke! Please!!"

"No!" I yelled, fucking her faster. "Im not going to, until I fuck some sense back inside of you! Even if I have to _rape_ you to do it!"

Though at the time, I indeed was raping her, But I didnt fucking care.

I groaned loudly as I started to cum inside of her.

She turned around and pushed me away, quickly covering herself.

"GET OUT YOU MONSTER!" she sobbed. "GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

I flicked her off and jumped out the window.

"You whore! Go cry to your stupid Pein! Once a whore, always a whore! Im not even sure why I fucking loved you! I DONT! GO DIE YOU BITCH!"

Sakura cried harder.

"I killed the damn baby for you, you bastard! Happy!? I took someone's LIFE for YOU!!"

I started to sob, right then and there.

"Dammit Sakura! Just...JUST FUCK YOU!"

I ran..I ran far away from there..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Omg...so so sad. TT**

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Itachi's Pov **

Naruto, Shiznune, Tonton (shizune's pig), Anko and I were sitting on the couch watching Ninja Warriors. (**a/n: Its a real show! Its on that game channel..but I watch it all the time!!)**

"Why do all of these people try to become Ninja's?" Naruto asked. "They're all failing miserably!"

"Thats the _whole_ point of the show," I responded. " we see all these people try to do all the stunts, and watch them all fail. Some of these people have been there many times before and havent even gotten through the first stage!"

Naruto folded his arms.

"Well I say, if they REALLY wanna become a ninja, they need to go on over to Iruka's academy. These people just plain suck!"

Shizune giggled and poked Naruto's cheek.

"It sorta reminds me of you!"

Naruto sighed as his face turned a light pink.

I heard something from outside.

"Sasuke's home," I called out, not taking my eyes of the T.V.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and a bloody Sasuke stumbled in the door. We all turned around, then jumped and screamed in shock.

I jumped over the couch and ran, kneeling next to him as he had fallen on the floor.

"Sasuke, what the hell happened to you!?" I cried out.

"Sa--Sakura..." He murmered. "Sakura..!" Salty tears started to stream down his face, and all he said was 'Sakura' Over and over.

"Shizune! Get Tsunade, and quick!"

"R-Right!"

"Naruto, get me a warm wash cloth!"

"Okay!"

"Anko, help me carry him to the table."

"Right."

Anko and I lifted up Sasuke and set him down gently on the table. Naruto ran back into the room and handed me three warm wash cloths. I started to clean Sasuke's wounds. He moaned in pain.

"Sasuke, What the hell did you do?!" Anko cried, as her eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Sakura.." He cried.

"Yes, we know it had something to do with Sakura...But can you please tell us more than that!"

I held up my hand.

"Stop intimedating him, Anko. Wait untill he's ready. Right now, he's hurting. You cant rush things at him that fast."

Anko looked at me, then looked down.

"Hai, Itachi-kun."

As I was cleaning the blood off, I activated my sharingan to see where the cuts were exactly. I looked up and down his body, and identified where they could have been.

I lifted my head up and de-activated my sharingan, right then as Tsunade and Shizune appeared infront of the three of us.

"Itachi, what's going on down here?" Tsunade asked with concern in her voice.

"Its Sasuke, m'lady," I informed. "It seems that he was trying to commit suicide."

Tsunade leaned over Sasuke and took a good look.

"Shizune, He has tooken three stabbings. One to the stomach, and two to his chest.." She trailed off and looked back down at Sasuke.

"His breathing is slowing down..From the looks of it, I think he hit his heart."

Anko, Shizune, Naruto and I gasped.

"What!?" Naruto yelled. "You mean he might be.."

"Dying?" I mumbled.

"Either that, he is going unconscience.." She leaned down next to Sasuke's blood-tattered face and whispered,

"Sasuke-kun, If you can hear me, twitch your fingers."

There was a silence, afraid the Sasuke would not answer. Then he start to slowly twitch his fingers. We let out our held breaths.

"Okay Sasuke. I need you to tell me the cause of this incident. If it was a person, tap the table once. If it was a thing, tap the table twice."

Another silence filled the room. Sasuke didnt move for a second, then he slowly tapped the table, once.

"Why are we wasting our time's asking Sasuke dumb questions when we _should_ be healing him! He's dying for crying outloud!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Shizune warned.

"Naruto, shh, He's only slightly unconscience. He can hear me." She started to focus back on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, if the person was a boy, tap once. If the person was a girl, tap twice."

I stared at Sasuke's fingers. He twitched, then tapped the table twice.

"Interesting.."Tsunade mumbled. "Okay, Sasuke-kun, Can you tap the amount of syllables in this females name?"

There was a long pause, then Sasuke tapped the table three times.

"Three syllables? Okay then, I going to name female names that have three syllable names. Tap the table once for yes, and twice for no. Twitch if you understand, Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly twitched. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Me? Tsu-na-de?"

Sasuke tapped the table twice.

"Shi-zu-ne?"

He tapped twice again.

Tsuande thought for a second.

"Te-ma-ri?"

Two taps.

"Hi-na-ta?"

Two taps again.

Tsuande closed her eyes, then opened them with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Sa-ku-ra?"

Sasuke didnt move. Then he tapped. Then he tapped again. The he just kept tapping.

"I think he's saying yes over and over again." Anko pointed out.

"Good point. Sasuke, Sakura is the reason why you tried to kill yourself?"

He stopped tapping, then tapped once.

"Why, Sasuke?"

He twitched, then his whole arm went limp.

"Sasuke!" We cried.

"Shizune!"

"Yes, m'lady!"

"Tell Genma and Raido to get the medical Nin ready," She narrowed her eyes. "We have a life to save before its too late."

"Right!"

Shizune dissappeared, and Tsuande lifted Sasuke up bridal style.

"Itachi, Naruto, Stay here and watch the house. And if you see or hear from Haruno Sakura.." She growled. "Tell her I want her in my office ASAP!"

"Hai, m'lady." Naruto and I both answered.

Tsunade and Sasuke dissappeared. I sighed and threw myself on the couch. Naruto growled.

"Man, Sakura has done some pretty low stuff, but this time she went too far!"

"Yeah, I hear ya' man."

"What she do that made Sasuke so mad?!"

"I dont know."

"Well, I think we should find out!"

I looked at him.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I have a plan!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**To be continued, yo. w So yeah, I shall be leaving to go to NYC soon. OH YAH BABEH! Im gonna have so much fun! punches the air Wo0t! So yah, im trying to think of what the next chappie should be about. hmm...My nose is burning for somewhat reason. And i met some girl named Boberina, and my friend made up that name way before i met her, and im all like "BOBERINA IS A REAL NAME!?" and my friend was like "OMG OMG WTF?! NOWAY!" it was hilarious! Well i should go now. i think im hungry. SO **

**ONWARD!**

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**


	23. Update!

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent written a while. Im leaving for NYC soon, and I wont be able to write for a while! (sweatdrop) But I'll try! (determined face) Well, gotta go finish packing!**

Cha!

**Loves you always and forever till the end of time and all the good stuff, Reggie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the floor silently while Konan was combing my hair. I felt terrible for the past 24 hours about what I did to Sasuke. Konan then pulled a knot out of my hair. I whimpered.

"Sorry, Sakura-san."

"Its okay.."

The room filled with silence again. I sighed heavily.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Im fine."

She picked up a comb and started to cut my un even ends.

"Hey, have you heard the news?" She asked.

"What news?"

"Sasuke is in the hospital. The 5th hokage is giving him special treatment."

I snapped my head around and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What?!" I almost shouted. "What the hell happened!"

"Why are you asking me? Your the one who caused this."

"What are you talking about!"

Konan gave me a sad look.

"After everything that happened between you guys...After that, he tried to commit suicide."

My eyes widened. At that moment...Everything was altered.

"What?! N-No way! Konan..."

She looked down.

"Why would you care? You love Pein anyway..."

I stood up, anger racing through my veins.

"WHAT! H-How could I love Pein! I cant love him! I cant because...Because I love Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha!"

Konan smiled.

"Now THATS the Sakura I know! Go and get your man!"

I scrunched up my face.

"Why are you on my side? Im not on the Akatsuki or anything."

"Well, your the closest thing I have to a friend." She smiled some and blushed. "Im always with the guys. I cant have girl time with them."

I smiled some and slid on my shoes.

"Thanks Konan. Thats really saying something."

Konan smiled, then slid off her Akatsuki jacket. I raised my eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Im giving you this. I have plenty more, and its chilly outside."

I accepted the jacket and put it on. To my surprise, it was very comfortable. No wonder the Akatuski wear them all the time.

"Thanks alot, Konan. Your really nice. I owe you big time!"

"Nah, its okay. Glad I could help. But you better hurry. Everyone elser is out, and I think you can get past Pein."

I nodded.

"Right."

I grabbed my kunai pouch and started running. Konan called out from behind;

"Good luck Sakura!"

I turned around to wave, but she wasnt there. I soon ran into something.

Or should I say, _someone._

I looked up and saw Pein's peirced up face. He looked down at me and smirked.

"I see you've joined the Akatsuki now. Whats the big rush? Ready to fuck again?" He laughed. I blushed and turned away.

**CHA! What the hell am I doing?! I AM SAKURA! I aint afraid of shit!**

"DAMN IT PEIN," I screamed in rage, letting inner sakura take over completely. "GET THE HELL OUT THE WAY!"

Pein smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"And where do you think your going?"

"IM LEAVING THIS FUCKED UP PLACE, AND I AINT NEVER COMIN BACK! CHA, THATS RIGHT!!"

I circled around him and started around him and continued to run. Pein grabbed my wrist, hard.

"What the hell are you thinking?" His voice had a hint of anger in it. "Youre going to see that Uchiha, arent you? I told you to make a choice, and you did. You chose me when you let fuck you as long and hard as I wanted, whenever I wanted. You _owe_ me!"

I growled as my vein finally snapped.

"**I dont owe you anything..**" I boomed. "**Youre just some son of a bitch that only likes sex! I HATE YOU AND I LOVE SASUKE! NOW GET OFF ME! NOW!**" I turned around and balled up my fist, then did a perfect uppercut.

"**HYAYAYAYAYAYAYA**!!" I screamed, punching him and sending him flying through the roof. His disappeared, Team Rocket style! I covered my head to get a good look.

"Goodbyee!!" I sang and began to run away to the one person that I knew I loved.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I ran through the hospital doors. The nurses behind the counter looked shocked, but I was too busy frantically looking around.

"Where is Sasuke?!" I cried. "Where are they keeping Sasuke Uchiha!?"

Shizune came through the door.

"What is going on--Sakura?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I gotta go. lol mom is ranting. **

**Loves you forever n always, maybe. --iReggie.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sakura's P.O.V(continued)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I ran through the hospital doors. The nurses behind the counter looked shocked, but I was too busy frantically looking around.

"Where is Sasuke?!" I cried. "Where are they keeping Sasuke Uchiha!?"

Shizune came through the door.

"What is going on--Sakura?"

I looked up, with worry and slight anger. Shizune looked at me with a surprised dazed look, then kept trying to find the words to say.

"Shizune, where is Sasuke?!" I almost screamed, clenching my fists so hard my knuckles started to hurt.

"S-Sakura," Shizune shook her head coming out of her daze, looking directly into my eyes with a serious look on her face. "What are you doing here? Tsunade needs to see you right awa--"

"I dont _want_ to see the old woman! I _want_ to see Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha! I want to see him _now!"_

Shizune gasped slightly then looked away. Then she softly she whispered,

"..Follow me..."

I quickly nodded and started to pace after her. I could feel people's eyes, staring at me, burning holes through me. I closed my eyes to pretend that they werent there. I only had one reason to be there.

Sasuke.

I walked faster, hearing mumbles from the patients and the waiting, whispering. I clenched my fist and looked down. I knew they were talking about me. And whats worse, I didnt even try to do anything about it. What mattered most right now is that Sasuke is in trouble and I need to see him, and no one is going to take my attention away from that.

Shizune came to a stop, infront of the last door in the empty, deserted hallway. I stopped and looked at the door.

"This is his room. He should already be awake. But dont talk loud."

I nodded and touched the knob gently. Shizune turned to leave. I was about to open the door until she softly spoke my name.

"Oh and Sakura.." She said. "..You should really see Tsunade when you get a chance."

I whispered, "All right," And with that, she left.

I stepped inside the dark room. Only the moonlight from the window showed a distant glow. I slowly walked over to the hospital bed, and looked at was once Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes were closed and his heart beat was steady. My breathing hitched as I watched him lie there infront of me. I sat in the chair next to the bed put my head in my hands and cried. I cried long and hard.

"Oh Sasuke kun..Look at what Ive done to you! This is all my fault, and I was just being stubborn! I should have never left, I should have never fell into Pein's trap, We should have never argued on having the baby..We should have just talked..We should have..-"

I continued to cry. It wasnt loud anymore, but the tears kept streaming down. I wiped my face, and saw movement in Sasuke's bed. Sasuke had turned to face me. His onyx eyes stared at me.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly. I couldnt stop myself, and I attacked him in a hug, crying harder than I ever have before.

"Oh Sasuke kun!" I cried, nuzzling into his neck, "Thank god your okay! Im so sorry.. oh Sasuke!"

I felt his arms wrap around me loosely, rubbing my back.

"Sakura.I heard everyword you said. I forgive you. And I should also be sorry...I wasnt the best companion either.."

No other words were said. Sobbing was all you could her. Sasuke softly cupped my cheeks and kissed me passionately. I blushed as more tears poured down my face.

Our lips parted and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Sakura mine."

I hugged him again and mumbled "I love you too, Sasuke kun."

OoOoOooOoO _Next Day..._oOoOoOoO

I felt something tapping my shoulder. I moaned slighty and mumbled; "Go away!" and nuzzled back into the arms of Sasuke. I was poked again. This time, they were talking to me.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up! I need to tell you something!"

I blinked. Suddenly I felt heavy. I felt heavy and huge, and I had a craving for a jelly covered rice cake.

"Ooh, that sounds really good right about now," I thought aloud.

"Um, okaay..Sakura, wake up!"

I opened my eyes fully and turned slightly to see Konan smiling over me.

"Konan, why are you--" I looked down and saw that my stomach has grown 2 times larger than it was last night.

I screamed in terror.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Konan covered her ears and Sasuke jolted up.

"Wha?" He asked still half asleep. "What happened? Whas wit' da screamin? Whas goin--" He looked at me, then glanced at my stomach.

Then he took a double take, and fainted. Konan shook him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke kun? ...Are you breathing?"

I sat up and swung my legs over. I touched my tummy to make sure it was real. And it was.

"Konan!" I shrieked. "What have you done to me?!"

Konan giggled and poked my stomach.

"While you were sleeping, I preformed the forbidden Jutsu to place your baby back into your vagina."

I stared at her, and she stared right back. We stared at each other for a long time.

"..And now your about 7 months pregnant."

I snapped.

"YOU SPED UP MY PREGNANCY?!" I yelled. Sasuke was foaming from the mouth, still aware he could hear everything that was going on.

"Only by 3 months!"

"You should have asked!"

"Hey atleast I put the baby back. I didnt have to, you know!"

I was about to respond, but I kept my mouth shut. She was right, she _didnt_ have to do that for me, and I was feeling very grateful that she did. I sighed and gave a half smile.

"Thanks Konan chan. You came through for me again."

"She smiled and gave me a small peace sign.

"All in days work, Sakura chan!"

After a few minutes, Konan said she had to get going before anyone at the Akatsuki got suspicious of where she had gone. I smiled to myself and patted Sasuke's cheek. He came to and jolted up again.

"Sakura!" He panted. "I had the wierdest dream! Some blue haired girl was here and was saying things about putting a baby back into your vagina, and your now 7 months preggers!"

I stood up and showed him my stomach.

"Sorry Sasuke kun, but it was all real!"

He fainted again. I sweatdropped and figured I'd just leave him alone this time. Suddenly, Shizune burst though the door. I nearly jumped.

"Sakura!...?" She looked at my stomach. Then she shook her head and continued to talk.

"Sakura! Tsunade needs you right away!!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**sorry loves, i need to go. T-T my mom is taking me some place. ill update as soon as possible!!**

**Loves you forever n always, maybe. --iReggie.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sakura's P.O.V(continued)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I looked at the Hokage door, trying to work up the nerve to step through the door. I knew what was coming. Tsunade wont be very nice to me, since this is probably the 5th time I have screwed everyone else over.

Something was telling to just turn around and walk away, Inner Sakura told me that I'd be risking my life if she would have sent a bunche of ANBU ninjas after me.

That would be the worst possible thing to happen.

_Alright, come on Sakura, it shouldnt be that bad.._

I shut my eyes and went for it, pushing the door open and quickly stepping inside.

Silence.

I opened on of my eyes. Tsunade was facing me, with her hands folded on the desk, as if she was expecting me, (which she probably was) and her eyes were closed.

"Good morning, Sakura. I've been expecting you..."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Ughh...Were am I?"

I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital bed. I quickly looked at my self to see if it was me, but I was safe.

_Oh thats right. Sakura was here.._

I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a sting of pain.

"Oh God...God damn.." I cringed in pain and swung my legs over the edge, and stood up. I immediately sat down, feeling a rush of all the blood going to my head. I slowly stood up again, and slowly headed for the door.

"Im tellin' ya, Bushy Brow. Shizune said Sakura was a s big as a house!"

"No way, I do not believe that. It cant be possible."

"Well I dont think Shizune would lie."

"Maybe she was just confused, and mistaken Sakura-chan for someone else."

"But she did seem pretty specific."

I held my stomach, as it growled loudly. I looked out the door and saw Rock Lee and Naruto headed this way.

"Oh, hey look, its Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and pointed at me. Lee told him to shush, because we were of course, in a hospital. Naruto smiled and softly said sorry, and they both came crashing towards me. Naruto pushed passed me, saying "Wheres Sakura? I wanna see if its true!"

I growled at Naruto, but was too tired and weak to knock him out. Lee sweatdropped.

"Uh, Sorry about that, Sasuke.. Naruto--"

"H-hey, Hey Lee-kun!" I turned my head to the side and saw Tenten running down the hall with a basket. I licked my lips hungrily, seeing that there was food inside.

"Oh, Tenten chan, there you are. I was beginning to wonder where you have been!" Lee put an arm around her as she reached her destination. I eyed the basket.

"Tenten," I said lowly. "Is there perhaps...food in that basket?"

She looked at it, then at me.

"Yes, but-"

I took the basket and started to stuff the contents in my mouth. Lee and Tenten sweatdropped.

"..but the food was for Sakura.."

"Speaking of Sakura," Naruto shouted, "where is she anyway?!"

"Stop yelling, idiot!" I growled, hunching over the food. Naruto gave me a look, but stopped talking.

"From what I heard, Sakura went to go see Lady Tsunade." Tenten pointed out.

"That could be it." Lee agreed. Naruto pouted and tried to take some of the food. I snarled and he snatched his hand away.

"God, Teme, youre actin' like you havent eaten in days!"

"Well, " I said in between bites and chews and swallows. "I havent, really."

Just then, Itachi and Anko appeared in the room.

"Hey!" Naurto yelled again. "Anko! Itachi! Whassup, 'ebayo?!"

Anko did a peace sign and Itachi nodded and smiled. Tenten and Lee said good morning. I continued to eat.

"Wow Anko, your getting huge!" Naruto shouted out. "Just like Sakura!"

The whole room went silent. Hell hath no fury like a womans scorn.

"U-uh, Naruto!" Tenten quickly cut in. "You dont say it like that. Anko is in a very sensitive state, she's like Chouji on a bad day!"

Anko's face turned to stone. Itachi got up and ran out the door yelling "Clear the room!!"

I stayed in my safe corner and wondered what might happen next.

"Naruto, you know you shouldnt..." Lee was cut off my Anko's angry scream.

"NARUTO!" She punched him in the head. The fool, i say he deserved it. Lee and Tenten gave me a look as if they agreed with me, which they probably did.

"Anko, you better go catch up to Itachi." Lee said after Naruto fell to the floor, clearly unconscience for a breif moment.

"Meh, Your right." She gave us another peace sign. "Tell Sakura to hurry up and come home. We miss you and her arguing 24/7. Feels un natrual, dontcha think?" We all atleast giggled and chuckled. I smiled abit. She disappeared and I turned back to Tenten and Lee.

"So what brings you three here?"

"We came to see Sakura, but she seems to..not be here." Tenten said, looking around.

"I figure she is probably with Lady Tsunade." Lee added.

"I agree with you--" Suddenly, something didnt feel right. I looked around. I knew Tenten and Lee felt that something was wrong, because they were looking around too.

"Do you two feel an abnormal chakra in this room?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel it." Tenten answered. Lee grunted in agreement.

"Well, I know its not coming from Naruto." I pointed out. They nodded. Suddenly, a swirl of black Chakra surrounded the middle of the room. We all jumped back, pulling out weapons and getting ready to fight if we had to.

An orange haired jonin appeared, in a long black cloack with red markings. His peircings shined in the lights.

"Who...Who is he?" Tenten asked.

"Pein, of the Akatsuki." Lee and I said in unison. Tenten knew he wasnt a good guy, and got her bo staff ready.

"Pein, what the hell do you want!?" I growled in anger.

"Simple," His deep voice rang through the room. "I want my Sakura Haruno back."

Him saying that made my blood boil to limits I cannot explain.

"She _isnt_ yours, anymore, and you know what, she never was! So get that out of your fathead right now!"

Pein glared at me viciously. I could tell he wasnt going to leave so easily. He was going to fight, and fight to the death. He was completely serious, he wanted Sakura back.

"Uchiha, You better not play with me. If I dont get her back..each day I dont have her, one of your precious loved ones will _die_. Starting with that wretched traitor, Itachi."

I clenched my fist.

"If you touch any one I love and care about, _especially_ my own brother, I swear, I will send you to hell, Pein!" I almost screamed.

"Well, If you dont want that to hapen, then I suggest you give me my Sakura back!"

"Never!" I snarled.

He disappeared. But he didnt go away completely, I could still sense his chakra. I activated my Sharingan, and told Tenten and Lee to keep a sharp eye out.

Out of no where, I was punched in the face. I took the bow and ended up on the other side of the hospital room.

"Lee, Tenten, Get help!" I yelled. Pein was going too fast, maybe even faster than Lee and Gai combined!

Tenten nodded but Lee denied.

"I am not leaving you alone with the leader of the Akatsuki!" Lee yelled to me.

"Lee, this is no time for playing around! He way to fast, faster than you! You got to go with Tenten and go get help! _Now!"_

Tenten tugged on Lee's arm. Lee sighed, but nodded, disappearing with Tenten to go get help, like I said.

I looked around again. I felt a blow to my stomach. I gasped as I coughed up abit of blood. I got another hit to the face and went flying again. I was his human punching bag.

_He's...he's too strong.._

"Whats the matter, Sasuke?" He punched me again. "Too weak to do anything? Too weak to safe your own damn soul!?" I didnt respond, trying to breath and get up. Trying to fight.

"I told Sakura, you were too weak for her..She needed a big strong man to satisfy her needs, not a scared little boy, like you." He pushed me up against the wall, and held my neck tightly.

"And guess what? Haha, she agreed that she should someone like that. Someone like _me._"

I coughed and tried to grasp for air.

"I fucked her like you never did. I gave her everything that you _never_ could!"

I closed my eyes, and in a sense, He was right. I could never give her waht she really wanted or needed. I was always selfish and thought for myself.

Pein pushed me harder against the wall. I just knew, it would be the end. He raised his fist and gave me an evil grin.

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke, to make sure you never get in my way again..I'll end your life right now. Sure, Sakura will be sad for a bit, but by tonight when I fuck her, she'll forget all about you..And who knows. We could even start a family with that child she's carrying for you. He could make a great criminal mastermine, especially with that Sharingan. Hm, a replacement for Itachi."

I sighed, not knowing what else to do. By the time my rescuers get here, I'd be good as dead.

"Alright then...Fine...Do your worst.." I mumbled. "Just...Just please take care of her, and atleast tell her, that I loved her very much.."

Pein smirked and tightned his grip.

"I could promise, but Im an evil bastard. I could just go ahead and break that promise..or maybe turn it into a stone cold lie.."

I didnt respond. He did have a point.

"Get ready to die!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, waiting for my death.

_I love you...Sakura chan.._

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I walked out of Tsunade's office, rubbing my temples. She gave me a good lecture, alright. It felt like hours. Shye unleashed hell on me, and I know that I well deserved it.

I felt a soft kick. I rubbed my stomach.

"Aww.."

Then, something struck throught my brain. Inner Sakura yelped in pain, and almost cringed over. I got an image of Sasuke into my mind.

And I knew, I just knew..

Something wasnt right.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Do you like this chappie? i think i put lots of sauce in this. teehee. i hope you did! well. g2g, i need to finish homework and go to the mall. X3 byee!**

**Love you all! -Reggie**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was stumbling, running trying to get to my destination. Sasuke needed me, I could just feel it deep inside. I couldnt run that fast, since I was pregnant and all, but i was trying.

_What's going on? Must..Must.._

I slammed against the wall, panting feriously. I was tired already, and I didnt want to go on. But Inner Sakura kept pushing me and pushing me..

_Get up, get up, dammit!_

I yelled at myself to keep going, but I clang to the wall and slowly started to continue. I wasnt going to stop until I have reached Sasuke. I dont care what happens to me, i just want him to be safe.

"C'mon Tenten chan!"

"Lee! W-wait up!"

My ears perked up at the familiar voices; Tenten and Rock Lee's to be exact.

_Tenten? Lee? _

I looked up and there they were, heading straight in my direction.

"Sakura!" they both exclaimed, almost trampling me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked immediately. "Where's Sasuke?"

The couple exchanged glances, then focused back on me.

"Sakura chan, what are you doing up and moving around like this? You should be resting.." Lee tried to grasp my hand, but I quickly pulled away.

"Lee, dont change the subject. Where the **hell** is Sasuke?!" I said in a lowly toned, but scary voice.

Lee. probably scared out of his mind, slowly stepped back, and pushed Tenten to the front.

"T-Tenten, you tell her. "

Tenten shook her head and looked at me with her brown, serious bombshell eyes.

"Listen Sakura, Sasuke...Sasuke is with Pein at the moment and--"

"WHAT?!" I exploded. So many angry thoughts rushed through my head like sugar through Konohamaru's veins. What was I supposesd to be thinking?! Why did they just leave him like that?! "Why did you leave him!" I yelled. "Is there anyone there to help him!?"

"Well, Naruto is there with him, but he is kind of unconscience at the moment.." Lee mumbled. I narrowed my eyes furiously.

"WHY would you leave Sasuke alone with Pein if Naruto is frickin Unconscience!" I almost screamed. "Lee, that was the most dumbest thing you could EVER do!"

Lee looked away in embarrassment. I turned back to Tenten.

"Well, where were you two headed?"

"To get help from Lady Tsunade."

I stared at them

_Oh no. If Tsunade finds out about this, and if Pein is evil enough to tell her what I have done with him, she'll kick me out of Konoha this time for sure._

"No, You cannot let Tsunade or Shizune know about this, I'll take care of it myself." I said calmy, but sternly.

"No, Sakura, are you crazy! Im not letting you go and get yourself killed over Sasuke. Im pretty sure he can handle this himself!" Lee suddenly shouted, making Tenten and I jump abit.

"Um, Lee does have a point. Sasuke _did _tell us to get help, and not let you get hurt. ."

"Well, Im going to take this chance." I walked passed them and turned my head to face the two. "Dont worry about me, alright?" I smiled confidently.

"You sure?" Tenten and Lee asked in unison.

Though I was unsure myself, and I knew what I was in for, I nodded sharply, still smiling.

"Yeah. Im sure."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I'll continue this later- Im really bored with this story. -_- You guys are right, the sequels are never as good as the first. I totally agree with you guys now. And its halloween,and since my mom is being a total douche (sp?) I cant go trick er treating or hang with my friends, all because my stupid little sister told on me for having my phone when I wasnt suposed to. T~T All i did was go on the comp (from last week) Forgot to bathe my little brother, and take my phone back to only see what happened to my Boyfriend, who was shot 3 times and was sent to the ER. My life is just as bad as the first Broken Sakura, tho Im not being a total bitch on everyone. **

**And Im so sorry for not updating chappies in a while-this story is giving me writers block, and I was just going to either delete it or just not finish it. But I guess I'll go ahead in finish in the next 4 to 5 chapters. Just bear with me for now, alright? **

**Love you all, Reggie.**


End file.
